Revelations of Two Souls
by Cat Streaked By Rain
Summary: Basically Ichigo and Renji realize they have feelings for each other. One of those 'realizing they are gay for each other' stories! This is a random RP between Fading From View and I. No own Bleach. YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

The day was dark and gloomy. Rain poured down from above as a lone figure walked the streets. His flaming orange hair was the only thing a person could see since the rain screened much of his features.

Renji sat on a rooftop, staring down on the ground, and catching sight of the bright hair, he knew who it was. His cherry-colored eyes glanced up towards the dank sky, questioning why it had to rain when he was just trying to visit his friend. Though...he knew that not everything worked the way everyone wanted. He knew this fact very well.

"Just freaking great," Ichigo hissed through his teeth. He'd been on his way home from school and it began to pour. The weather had been perfectly sunny and cheerful until now. "At least it reflects my mood..." He sighed, glad the raindrops mingled with his tears. No one would know he'd cried. His feet led him to the front door of his home and he opened it. "Ichigo! My son-!" Isshin had appeared in front of Ichigo just before Ichigo's foot was planted in his face. Stunned, said father slid to the floor. "Ow! But why did-" "You are annoying."

The redhead blinked, grumbling slightly. His hair was soaked, SOAKED! And he hated it when it wasn't shower day, which happened every night. But it wasn't night, so that blew everything off, and including the fact that he was dressed. Sighing heavily, he plopped down off the roof, landing skillfully on his feet, turning and facing the door to the Kurosaki Clinic, pausing for a second, wondering whether or not to enter the house and ask if he could at least dry off to keep from getting sick. It should be impossible, but it does happen ever now and again.

After that fiasco, the way to his room was clear. Other than his sister Yuzu who was fitting Kon into ANOTHER dress. This one resembled a princess costume. Upon seeing Ichigo, the stuffed lion plush sent pleading looks his way but Ichigo just grinned evilly and closed the door to his room behind him. "Serves him right," he grumbled. The wet clothes clinging to his skin were uncomfortable so he figured he might as well shower. He would have to later anyway and the hot water pouring over his body would relieve some of his stress. He hoped.

Renji swallowed, raising his left hand slowly, curling his fingers to form a fist, praying that the orange head wouldn't answer the door. Anyone would be fine, except that insane father. Taking a deep breath, he knocked the door softly.

The oldest Kurosaki sibling stripped himself of the sopping garments and stepped into the shower, forgetting to shut the bathroom door behind him. It wasn't as if someone would walk in on him.

Karin scowled she heard a knock, quiet and tentative. Grasping the door knob, she opened the door to see Renji standing there in the rain. She rolled her eyes and stepped aside for him to enter. "Hurry up before he gets up." Isshin was still occupying the floor, lamenting about how his son hated him.

Nodding, the redhead headed inside the house, walking up the stairs then stopping, looking over his shoulder at Karin with a grin, "Thanks, Karin." Turning his attention forward, he headed towards the bathroom, humming to a song he had heard some time ago that Rukia just wouldn't stop singing whatsoever. Not even realizing the sound of a shower going, too lost in his thoughts. Continuing to hum the annoying song, he stepped into the bathroom, looking down on the ground with a quirked brow. Wait...weren't those Ichigo's? Oh...crap. Looking back up, he slowly retraced his steps back, praying to the Holiest of everything that the teen did NOT notice his idioticness of entering without thinking. As usual.

Karin shrugged and went back to poking her father. It was almost dinner.

The sound of footsteps alerted Ichigo as the soothing liquid slid over his form. Who could that be... Opening the shower curtain though so his chest showed, he saw Renji trying to back out of the shower quickly and quietly.

The redhead turned, immediately rushing away. It was an accident, and people say accidents happen every single day. True, but Renji highly doubted that they had also meant walking in on your friend taking a shower, not even realizing it until you see their clothes on the ground. He cursed his luck...twenty-four seven.

Raising an eyebrow as his friend beat a retreat to his bedroom, Ichigo sighed and went back to his shower. Wonder what that was about. A few minutes later, he turned the water off and yanked on a pair of boxers. Realizing he had forgotten to grab some clothes to put on after he shower, he sighed and walked into his bedroom. Going to his dresser, he looked for a t-shirt and sweats to put on.

Renji was hiding the best he could. No way...he did not want to see Ichigo after that embarrassment. Tomorrow maybe, yeah, tomorrow. Sitting in the living room after a few minutes of calming down in Ichigo's bedroom, he had gone down the stairs to see what show Isshin had been watching. And much to his disgust, it was a Health channel. Splitting open a pregnant woman and all that. Ew... Looking over at Yuzu, he stood, venturing into the kitchen to see if he could help her with whatever smelt so good.

Now fully dressed, Ichigo followed Renji's earlier path down the stairs and into the living room. Glancing at the television, his eyes narrowed. Another C-section. "You have no life," he said to his father. "This is a very important operation Ichigo." "Like you'll ever have to perform it here." Spinning on his heel, the smell coming from the kitchen enticed him to peek inside.

The red haired form grinned, poking his finger into the round bowl that once contained chocolate that he had helped Yuzu put into a pan that made him know she was making brownies for something. Lifting the finger up, he poked it into his mouth, twirling his tongue around it and humming at the warm substance in his mouth. Geez, thinking about it now...why hasn't he seen Ichigo cook yet? A chuckle fell from his lips at the thought of the teen wearing an apron and scolding someone who dared to stick their finger in the dish.

Ichigo caught himself staring at Renji as he sucked on his finger. Shaking his head, he went up to the redhead. "What are you doing?" The smell was coming from the oven. It smelled like brownies. Maybe I'll make some cookies later. "Why did you run away like a frightened rabbit earlier?"

The redhead's finger fell from his mouth in a second after the first word that had tumbled from the teen's lips. Swallowing thickly, he glanced over his shoulder with a, forced, calm look. "What're you talking about?" he asked, setting the halfway licked-clean bowl down, wiping his finger on his pants...after getting into the gigai he had dragged along with him and slipped into before Karin opened the door. "I'm not afraid of ya. Why would I run?"

"How should I know. You're the one who ran," the orange haired man put the bowl in the sink and began to clean the dishes his youngest sister had used to make dinner. The sink filled with hot water, adding soap Ichigo proceeded to scrub the assorted bowls and utensils free of food. "Doesn't deserve cookies… Dumb pineapple…" He muttered as his hands worked. To think he'd thought of making cookies for his friend while he acted so weird. He's not the only one you know. A chuckling voice inside him said. Scowling, he mentally punched that voice in it's face. Well imaginary face.

"Here, lemme help," Renji grinned, after all...Yuzu had used a lot of dishes to make the meal the Kurosaki's were going to feast on tonight, with his help on things she knew he wouldn't burn. Reaching his right arm over Ichigo's shoulder, he grabbed hold of the extra scrubber, pulling his arms back and standing beside the orange haired representative, dipping his hands into the water and cleaning the dishes as well. It eased some stress, he had concluded, and it felt nice to at least be helping Ichigo's family out. Even with the little things. Yuzu said it did a lot and made her happy. So...why not please her some more? No harm in doing so.

He almost started as a tattooed arm filled his vision. Watching Renji lift a dish and clean it, Ichigo frowned and sighed. "I might as well make cookies tonight... Haven't in a while." A sudden smile graced his lips as he remembered the last time he'd made cookies. Both his sisters had been pleasantly surprised while his dad praised him for tapping into his feminine side. That had earned him a punch in the dish washing was going by pretty fast since Renji had started to help. Soon every dish had been washed, dried, and put in its proper place.

The redhead placed his hands on his hips, looking around with half-lidded eyes. Okay, what to do next? Well...his clothes were freezing cold since he didn't dry them, his hair was still matted down by the rain. Nothing else to do but go upstairs and dry himself off, he guessed, turning and heading towards the stairs, humming once again to that bothersome song...was it 'Untouched' by The Veronicas or something? He wasn't sure, but it had a nice beat to it.

Ichigo watched silently as his friend left the room. Presumably to get cleaned up since he looked like a downed cardinal. Yuzu popped into the kitchen smiling while hugging Kon who was in his new outfit. "I'll kill you," the stuffed animal mouthed as they passed. He smirked and waved a goodbye as Yuzu set about getting the table ready for dinner. "Here I'll help." "Thanks," she chirped while getting out the meal for tonight. It looked like teriyaki chicken and rice with seasoned vegetables. "I'll go see if Renji is done." Yuzu nodded already concentrating on placing the silverware since he had taken care of the plates and glasses. Taking the steps one by one, Ichigo reflected on his earlier reaction to Renji sucking his finger. Why did I stare?

Renji stood in the bathroom, scrubbing his head with a pink towel. It was the only one left after all and he was sure it was Yuzu's, and biting his lower lip, having left his bandana and black hair-tie on the counter beside the toilet, growling as he viciously dried his long crimson mane.

"Hey Ren are you done?" Ichigo was outside the bathroom and noticed Renji drying his hair. The light coming off the bulb in the ceiling made the other's hair shine and Ichigo had a strange urge to reach out and touch it. What is happening to me?! His eyes were wide as these alien thoughts drifted through his mind. Inadvertently, he'd sucked in some air while this went on in his head.

The fukutaicho let the towel rest on his head, standing up straight with his hair in complete disarray, blowing air out the side of his mouth to get the strand tickled his nose. An annoyed grunt erupted from his throat, lifting his hands and pushing the long threads out of his face, cherry-colored eyes landing on Ichigo with a smile. "Just 'bout, why?"

"Dinner is almost ready." The soul reaper substitute said and cleared his throat. Chocolate brown orbs flickered from Renji's face, to his misbehaving mane, and then back to his face. He turned and left, going back the way he had came. Letting out the air he'd sucked in before, Ichigo promised himself he'd lay off the sweets. That must be way he was acting so weird, thinking about Renji like that. Or maybe it was pent up hormones... Whatever the reason, he sighed and dragged his parent to the dinner table.

The tattooed shinigami quirked a brow, then shrugged. Well...he wasn't acting like himself in his book anyway. Reaching his right hand up, he snatched the pink offender off his head, damning the color pink for all its worth. Tossing it over the shower-rod, he grabbed his hair-tie and bandana heading down the stairs to join the Kurosaki family to eat the meal that the soft brunette haired girl had made with a sweet smile. She seemed to enjoy taking care of everyone...now that he thought about it, that caring nature sort of reminded him of Ichigo. Blinking once he reached the bottom of the steps, he stood there, his left hand rubbing his temple. Odd, comparing a quality like that to Ichigo has never crossed his mind before. Neither had other things. Okay, he definitely needed to avoid Yuzu when she heated up chocolate and offered him to lick the bowl.

"Where's your friend?" Karin asked as she sat down beside their raving lunatic of a father and looked bored. "He should be coming." Yuzu was putting various dishes on the table including the chicken, rice and veggies. Bottles of sauce sat waiting to be used. What is taking him so long? He debated whether to get up and go find him.

Renji continued to stand there, but stared down on the wooden flooring, nibbling on his lower lip for a second, taking in air through his nose and releasing it while reaching both hands up, slipping his slender fingers through his hair and pulling the long strands back to put them into a ponytail, slipping his white bandana on next with a grin spreading across his lips. Luck may have it that he'd avoid weird glances for the wide grin on his face. Of course, who could resist Yuzu's cooking? No one, he thought with a chuckle, turning and heading into the kitchen, blinking for a second then chuckling under his breath. Karin had to suffer, that's funny.


	2. Chapter 2

Blowing a piece of hair out of his face, Ichigo began to grumble about the length of time Renji was taking just drying his hair. I mean come on he did have a lot- That you would like to run your fingers through. I thought I punched you.- But still. He should have been down here. Sighing with exasperation, he pushed his chair back and stood up. He left the room without giving an explanation because well he didn't really need one. Stuffing his hands in the pockets of his sweats and hunching forward a tad, he entered the living room.

Renji quirked a brow, then mentally smacked himself. He was taking a long time to get into the kitchen. And seeing Ichigo proved that fact. Swallowing, he parted his pale lips, reaching his left hand up to rub the back of his neck, trying to think of something to say without getting the teen angry. "Hey, Strawberry," he grinned, his left hand's index finger scratching at his cheek, "Sorry 'bouttakin' so long."

His lips turned slightly downwards when Renji called him strawberry but he shrugged it off. After all he had called him pineapple earlier. "Don't worry about it but the food is getting cold. Come on," Ichigo beckoned with a finger and went back into the kitchen. His father had started to tell a story about what the latest Maury show had been about. "And that poor girl with the baby-" "Shut up," Karin said while her eye twitched. Yuzu was trying to keep the peace by keeping Karin's fist from connecting with Isshin's face. Ichigo sat down in his seat, the one next to him empty.

Renji entered the kitchen silently, thanking Karin with a grin for shutting Isshin up before he went into any details no one cared about. Trailing over to the chair next to Ichigo, he plopped his bottom down on it with a sigh of contentment, reaching forth with his right hand, grabbing onto a piece of chicken, pulling his arm back and taking a bite out of it. The still warm meat tingling his taste buds. Yuzu knew how to cook! ...which made his mind wander back to imagining Ichigo in an apron, and this time smacking his hand away from the batter of whatever the teen was making. Blinking, he quirked a tattooed brow, then shook his head, continuing to eat what he had at that moment.

Soon everyone was preoccupied with the delicious food Yuzu had made, once again, for dinner. Not much was said other than their father's attempts at making conversation which were ignored since they were all about that chick with the baby. When this was meet with icy stares from Karin and Ichigo, he prudently shut up for once and ate his dinner. Yuzu sweat dropped and ate her meal with Kon in her lap. Soon all that was left was one piece of chicken. "I'm not hungry. Anyone want it?" None of his family said anything.

Renji leaned back in his chair with a look that could only be described as debating. Take it, don't take it, take it, don't take it, take - GOD! It was so hard to decide! Being called a 'freeloader' at Urahara's wasn't helping much as his mind recalled that. Being suckered into chores. Gah! They could have asked like the Kurosaki family did. Crossing his arms, he bit his lower lip, praying his stomach won't cause his wanting to take it to slip up.

Ichigo watched the debate going on in Renji's mind and smiled. He knew of the whole 'freeloader' thing and almost laughed as his friend looked longingly at the poultry. "Just take it Pineapple. Unless you want to save room for the cookies I'm making." Thoughts of what kind of cookie he should make ran through his mind all jumbled up. Oatmeal sounded good...but so did chocolate chip. Or maybe sugar. Guess I'll just have to look at what we have.

Renji's eyes widened, turning his head to stare at Ichigo, his reddish-brown orbs filled with curiosity and shock. "Cookies?" he asked, looking up into Ichigo's brown eyes for what seemed the like the first time. The representative cooked? Whoa...he must have a screw loose in his brain somewhere or something, 'Cause Renji's second-guessing his hearing. Maybe all those Hollow fights with the screaming and the howling was beginning to affect it. To confirm it, he parted his lips, "You...bake cookies?"

A quizzical look came into Ichigo's and he smiled. "Um yeah. Why, is it that hard to believe?" It was true that no one would think of him as a baker. His usual scowl and rough persona didn't really radiate 'I make cookies! ^.^' He did enjoy baking. Quite a lot actually. Whenever he had had a bad day he went to the kitchen and whipped something up. Sometimes it was a cake. Other times a batch of brownies was sitting on table. But he absolutely loved to make cookies. There was just something about when they came out hot and gooey that made a person smile and want to eat them all, risking a stomachache later.

"N-no, it's -" Renji sighed, dropping his head, "Yeah...it kinda is. I mean, ya don't really look like you like cooking." Lifting his head, he knew the look on his face screamed, "IDIOT!" Looking over at the kitchen, his mind began to try visualizing Ichigo with a smile on his face this time. A grin spread across his features. Maybe the teen would let him help bake them? What flavor was he going to use? Ooh, so many questions rained down on him, annoying but grinning the whole way. He'd get to taste Ichigo's cookies...besides, wouldn't this be his first time eating cookies? Too many questions, and they really needed to stop. His cherry-colored orbs glanced back at Ichigo. "I'd like to watch ya cook them."

"Sure." He didn't have any homework and no tests were set for tomorrow so he may as well begin making them now. His father grinned and left the room. "I'll just go clean up the clinic." Sighing with relief, Karin and Yuzu washed the dishes quickly before leaving. Karin went outside to practice soccer while Yuzu set off to survey what costumes she hadn't made yet. "I may as well get started..." He cupboards and searched for what ingredients he had available. "Guess I'm making chocolate chip cookies." A bag of said chips was pulled out of a cupboards while other things were piled on top of the counter along with sugar, brown sugar, flour, butter, salt, baking powder, baking soda, and eggs. He grabbed a huge bowl with a long wood spoon.

Renji leaned against the counter right by the ingredients, eyeing each one carefully with his smile still set on his face, placing his hands on either forearm, glancing over at Ichigo with observant pools. Hopefully he wouldn't get yelled at for staring. After all, he heard that it was rude. That and also the fact he didn't want to weird Ichigo out.

Ichigo had almost forgotten that Renji was even in the kitchen with him since he was 'getting in the zone' as they say. He had been told by his family that when he baked, it was like nothing but the batter and him existed. Cracking eggs, he dropped the yolks and whites into the bowl along with the partially melted butter. Next a few cups of flour joined them. The sugar went in together as did the baking powder and baking soda. As an after thought, he found some vanilla and added just a little. Then Ichigo placed the spoon in the bowl and stirred.

Renji couldn't help but grin at the sight. At least the teen wasn't distracted and enjoyed himself while doing this, and as he continued to watch, the more he wished he'd been around to see what other surprises Ichigo had hidden up his sleeve. Tilting his head to the side, the redhead lifted his right hand up, curled it into a fist and placed the side of his face against it. Nah, the orange haired Kurosaki didn't seem feminine at all while cooking. Just looked like a laid back Ichigo that barely anyone got to witness. And he was one of them, at least...that's what he thought.

Ichigo began to hum a song he had heard on the radio that morning. It was 'Burin' Up by the Jonas Brothers'. The various things that he had put in the cookie batter were beginning to mix so that one couldn't tell exactly what was in it. The color was pretty close to that of amber. It was just sticky enough to stay together but not to much so it wouldn't break into small blobs of dough. "Oh crap." Ichigo just about slapped himself in the forehead. "I forgot to turn to oven on..."

Renji popped into a standing position, hurrying over to the oven and staring at it for a while, biting his lower lip. Okay...he'd seen on the baking channel a month or so back to put it on something...was it one hundred? No...was it 110? No...he didn't remember! Whimpering, he looked over his shoulder with an ashamed look. He could guess, but it might burn the cookies... Swallowing, he spoke."How high does the temperature need to be?"

Ichigo started and with wide eyes, looked over to where the voice had came from. I forgot he was even here...Wow I really zoned. Seeing Renji standing there with a pout on his face, which was cute, caused him to relax. "Oh 350. Hey do you want to add the chocolate chips?" He figured he might as well offer since Renji had looked so enthusiastic about the cookies.

The redhead nodded hastily, turning and flicking the oven's switch to the directed temp., spinning on his heel and bounding over to Ichigo, grinning crazily. At least he could both watch and help with these treats. Reaching towards the bag, he grabbed some, placing a generous amount of them in the batter, stopping before the last one fell in, holding it between his index and thumb, glancing over at the spiky haired baker, holding it out to the teen's mouth...offering it in a sense. Stupid move, yes, but he didn't really think about that right now. Baking, as he'd seen on TV, was supposed to be fun and allowing people to bond. Well, he learned most things from either Ichigo and the television, so...that's all he could go off on.

An orange eyebrow rose at the Zabimaru wielder's actions, but he took the chip of chocolate from the other's fingers with his lips, Ichigo's tongue accidentally grazing the tips as he took it. Sucking on it, he picked a piece of dough with some chips in it and held it against Renji's lips. "This tastes better believe me," he said and grinned. This was fun spending time like this with Renji. His hesitant actions and unsure attitude when it came to regular human things was endearing so that it was hard to refuse him these kinds of things.

The redhead stared at the dough before parting his lips, leaning forward slightly, closing his lips around Ichigo's fingers and sucked the gooey substance into his mouth, pulling away and chewing thoughtfully, sliding his tongue against it, a smile breaking out on his lips. It was good! Hmm...was this all there was to making cookies? His reddish-brown eyes sparkled. Maybe he should try baking when he returned to Seiretei and come back when he was as good as Ichigo? That would be nice, but chances were high he'd either burn the whole place down or burn himself. No wonder everyone tried to stir him clear of anything that had to do with flames...and gas to heat things up to a scorching degree.

A queer feeling shot through Ichigo when Renji had placed his lips around his fingers. It made him feel a little warm all over as those lips left. Maybe I'm coming down with a cold. Yeah that's it. but the dough regained his attention since the cookies would never get done at this rate. "Now here's to the actual baking part." Rummaging though the storage space underneath the counter, he found twocooking trays and sprayed some cooking oil on them. "How big do you want the cookies to be? Not too big though because then they will break apart when we try to get them off the pan."

Renji glanced at the pans then back up to Ichigo, a thoughtful expression crossing his face, humming after swallowing the dough. "Normal sized." he grinned, lifting his hands and placing the two pointers and thumbs into the size he'd seen on TV, looking down on his hands to be sure of the example and then back up to Ichigo again. "...this is normal, right?"

Nodding his head, Ichigo used the wood spoon to dollop out the appropriate size of dough. Since the dough would expand while baking, each was about the size of a cherry tomato. He filled up the trays with the small balls. When he was done, there was still some dough in the bowl. "Guess I made too much."

Cherry-colored eyes stared at the cherry tomato sized dough resting on the pan, right...it expanded. Can't forget that detail, nope. Glancing up at the spiky haired baker, Renji quirked a brow, crossing his arms with a thoughtful look. Too much had been made? What to do with the extra? Well, there was always the option to eat it. Then again...they could put the last of it on the pans once they came out of the oven and cooled to make more. He could take the extra ones to Seiretei and share with his friends. They'd love it, he was sure. A grin spread across his lips, the ever optimistic right now. Wow, he didn't know he had it in him. "Maybe...we could eat it, or you could make a little more with the left over dough," he suggested, uncrossing his arms and letting his hands locate themselves on his hips, tilting his head to the side, still pondering about what to do. It was Ichigo's dough though, he made it...so, all he could do was voice opinion, that was all.

The posture of the other was feminine in a way that couldn't be ignored. "Sure I could make extra dough if you wanted," Ichigo said trying to hide a smile. Renji looked like a girl trying to decide what shirt to get at a sale when she had limited resources. A picture of Renji doing exactly that came to mind and a small laugh escaped his lips. What made it all the funnier was the outfit he wore in his regular form looked sort of like a dress. He coughed quickly, trying to passed the earlier laugh off cough too. Grabbing more ingredients, he lifted the leftover dough out of the bowl and put it in some plastic wrap. The circle shaped object was beginning to hold more potential cookies.

Renji couldn't help but watch Ichigo, Honestly...everything the teen did was unique. He progressed rapidly in learning everything about the shinigami and learning Bankai in a few days. Everything was a mystery at how the teen handled all the pressure. Grinning, he grabbed hold of one pan, deeming that the oven was heated enough and headed towards it. May as well stick the first one in there than the other one. Hopefully not getting burned. Opening the oven with his free hand, he stuck it in there, hoping he was doing this right. Which he wouldn't be happy if he was doing it all wrong and Ichigo's hard work going down the drain. Oh, he would punish himself for that one. And, as his luck may have it, he burned himself setting it down with a yelp of pain. Damn his proneness to getting burned or hurt!

Ichigo put the other pan in beside the other and saw Renji burn himself. "I've done it myself Ren so don't feel bad but I think we should get it cleaned just in case." He closed the oven door and tenderly took Renji's hand in his. He looked over the burn and could see the pinked skin. "That must hurt... Lets go to the bathroom."


	3. Chapter 3

Renji stared down on the ground, letting himself be lead. Great, he burned himself and was now a burden. He didn't like it, the feeling made him feel useless. Looking up at Ichigo he nodded slowly, letting his eyes trail down to his pinkened flesh. Gross, and it looked like it went through hell. Biting his lower lip, his tattooed brows slanted with slight anger flickering in his cherry-colored pools.

Ichigo walked the path to the bathroom where Renji had dried his hair earlier and gently pushed the red head to sit on the toilet seat while he found the necessary first aid items. Opening the cabinet door, he took out burn gel, gauze, and white tape. Glancing into frustrated eyes, he sighed and spoke. "Its not your fault Renji. As I said before I burn myself all the time." To prove his point, the palms of his hands were covered in faded scars. Most were oval but a few were lines that marred the skin.

The redhead stared at the marks, his brows slanted. That proved enough, but it looked painful...wait...painful? He looked down on his own burnt hand to see that he had been cradling it with a firm grasp, as if trying something else to ignore the scorching pain. Slowly, he pried his fingers away while looking back up at Ichigo, sitting on the toilet seat like he did a chair, legs slightly spread. "Looks like they hurt like hell..." he commented.

Ichigo chuckled. "They sure did. The first time I burned myself I was so shocked I dropped the pan of cake batter I was putting in the oven." He remembered how it had splattered everywhere. All over him, the inside of the oven, Kon who had waddled inside the kitchen, and the kitchen floor. When his family had come home a few minutes later, they saw him frantically trying to scrub off the mess with his one good hand while the other looked like the end of a Q-tip. He relayed this story to his friend hoping it would make him crack a smile.

Renji looked down on the ground, then a small chuckle slipped past his lips, a smile spreading across his lips. It was kind of funny, then again, burns were evil, since his was stinging like a million tinee-tiny zanpaku-tos were stabbed into it at once every second. Lifting his hand, he blew on it, yelping from shock once another course of pain ran through the hurt site. "Ah! Dammit!" he growled, clenching his teeth, about ready to bite the skin and tear it off, "No wonder everyone keeps me away from stoves!"

A sweat drop appeared on Ichigo's forehead as he saw Renji do this. "Um that wouldn't be best. If you tear off the skin it will only hurt worse and take longer to heal. Here." He set about bandaging the burn sufficiently and quickly. He applied the burn gel, them put a square of gauze over it being careful to not press the burn, and taped the gauze in place. "Just leave it for now. Or it will only hurt worse later." For some reason Ichigo was scolding Renji just as a mother hen would scold her chick for picking a fight with a fellow sibling.

Renji scrunched his face up into a pout. First Rukia now Ichigo, who else? Releasing a sigh, he nodded, but was tempted to see if what the teen said was true. "Fine, I'll leave it alone," he muttered, "Happy, mother?"

His cheeks colored a bit from the mother comment. "I-um... Sorry Renji. I shouldn't have been like that. Everyone makes mistakes. Even me," he finished with a wry grin. That pout of his... It makes him look so cute. His eyes softened and he glanced at the clock on the wall. "Damn!" All of a sudden Ichigo was out the door and in the kitchen. "My cookies!"

Renji burst out laughing, first a serious moment and then Ichigo bolted out the door. Standing, he hurried into the kitchen as well, stopping once he reached the kitchen, going over to Ichigo's side to help him if it was needed, breathless from laughing.

Ichigo fussed over his cookies, saying they were slightly more brown then they should be as he pulled them out. The oven mitt on his hand was covered in sakura flowers since he had just grabbed the first thing he'd seen. "They should still taste good but I usually bake then to perfection..." He whined and lamented over the baked treats. Some part of him knew that he was overreacting but he still continued to complain for a little bit.

Renji took a step closer to Ichigo and placed his hand on the teen's shoulder, looking over his shoulder at the treats and truly he didn't see anything wrong with them. "Calm down, Ichigo, they're just fine." he commented and reached over to grab one, forgetting the one he was grabbing a cookie with was his burned one and hoped Ichigo wouldn't hit his hand.

He sighed and nodded. "Yeah I guess so..." he saw Renji reaching for a cookie and reached out to swap it away but he realized at the last second it was the burned hand. Frowning, he grabbed his forearm instead and pulled his hand away. "Not yet, just wait for them to cool so I can get them off the cookie sheets. They'll fall apart if you pick one up now."

The redhead pouted, leaning his cheek against Ichigo's while staring at the cookies then nodding. "How long until I can eat one?" he asked, honestly, they smelled too good to be real right now, and wondered if they'd taste better if they fell apart or if they were whole. "They smell really good..." The pout came back with a vengeance on his face.

At the touch of Renji's cheek against his, Ichigo could feel his face heat up. He's so close... Inhaling a breath he tried to concentrate on what the tempting male was saying. And that inviting pout of his! "Not too long. Ten minutes or so."

A frustrated groan passed Renji's lips, slinging his left arm over Ichigo's shoulder. "Awe...that long? Why can't I just eat one now? I mean, I know you told me they'd break, but come on." He stood on his toes, rocking back and forth slightly. God...he wanted to eat one now! Besides, he'd get to taste Ichigo's cooking...and how many people can do that? Not many, at least, that's what he thinks.

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed and he sighed in defeat. "If you want one so bad then go ahead and take one. But I warned you." The comfortable weight and heat of Renji's arm around his shoulders was part of why he had given in and he just couldn't resist that kicked puppy look he got when he pouted. How far are you gonna push me Ren? You too yummy to resist for long.

A grin spread across the redhead's lips, reaching his hand out again and carefully taking one, his eyes widening in fascination once the cookie did break like Ichigo had said. "Wow, your right! It does break!" he grinned, making sure to keep his voice low, lifting the half cookie to his mouth and taking a bite, staring down to see that a little stuck to his lower lip. Shrugging, he chewed softly. "This's really, good, Ichigo. You're in at a draw with Yuzu right now..." He licked his teeth, then shook his head, "Nah, at sweets, your a God."

How about you say I'm a God in bed? "Thanks Renji." Ichigo really meant it. Other than his family, no one else had eaten his baked goods. Rukia had never been around and when she did get back they were all gone. His eyes took in the look of satisfaction on Renji's face and for one irrational moment he became jealous of that cookie. Of a cookie! The a one piece of cookie on the other's lips drew his gaze. The motion of his Adams apple as he swallowed made his take in the delicious view of Renji's neck. Holy Jesus...Should I? Not even knowing it, his face had come closer to Renji's as those thoughts took over.

Renji blinked, looking at Ichigo with wide reddish-brown eyes, a small blush forming on his face. Maybe Ichigo didn't want him to finish the cookie and wanted some? No...that look on the teen's face told otherwise. He gulped, both stunned and captivated by seeing Ichigo this close without a fight going on. ...Ichigo was...handsome, or whatever humans used nowadays...very...God-like in ways he never thought of before.

Since Renji hadn't backed away from his movements, he took advantage of this and looked into those chocolate-covered cherry colored orbs. They stared at him with something akin to appraisal though he didn't think Renji realized that was what he was doing. He let out a small groan as he steadily inched closer until his lips connected with Renji's.

The redhead's eyes widened, his left hand grabbed hold of the spiky haired baker's shirt, letting his eyes slowly slide shut, pressing back softly...all thought-process shut-down by just one kiss. ...wait, a kiss?! Mentally shrugging, his burned, bandaged, hand set the cookie away blindly, placing the hand against Ichigo's face, then pulled away, realizing either he'd scare Ichigo or that maybe the rain had gotten him sick earlier, his lips parted and softly panting. Geez...those lips tasted sweet, and they felt nice, perfect.

Triumph raging through Ichigo's body as Renji responded to the kiss. The hand that clutched his shirt tightened as he swiped his tongue across teeth. Snaking his arms around Renji's waist, he held him close and leaned a bit into the motion to bring their bodies closer. His mouth tasted like chocolate, intoxicating as it was sweet, mingled with a singularly unique taste that was all Renji's own. I'm already addicted.

Renji clutched at Ichigo's shirt pressing his lips once again closer, screwing all logical thoughts...and ignoring the throbbing pain of his right hand, shivering with a soft whine slipping past his lips. Dammit, so tempting...he just hoped no one would come and ruin the moment. Running his right hand up and fisting Ichigo's hair, letting the teen pull him close and do whatever he wanted without complaint.

Knowing he had won, Ichigo slipped his tongue past relenting teeth and explored the dark cavern. That hand tugging on his hair made him groan his approval. For some reason it had always turned his on having his hair yanked. Too good to stop...His hips began a slow grinding into Renji's, teasing him.

Renji shuddered violently, moaning while pressing his hips up into the teen's grinds, sliding his tongue alongside Ichigo's with his other hand going to join his right, tangling his fingers into the mass of orange hair, tugging gently.

Breathing through his nose to extend the length of the kiss, he began to entice the other into a duel of sorts as his hands wandered lower to slip under Renji's shirt, back muscles flexed. A moan was voiced as another hand joined the other in abusing his hair. A few escaped vibrant red locks brushed his cheeks.

Renji shivered, those hands were slightly cold! Pressing his chest up against Ichigo's, biting down gently on Ichigo's tongue gently. Blushing darkly.

Ichigo explored the well toned back muscles, touching every inch he could reach, caressing. The pressure of teeth biting his tongue caused him to shiver. Who knew I'd be masochistic? Pulling the appendage away, he placed a chaste kiss on Renji's lips and surveyed the state the other was in. Blushing furiously and hanging on to him, he looked absolutely ravishing. "I know this is corny but.." He leaned forward until his lips were against the red head's ear before finishing his sentence. "You are breathtaking."

A small laugh passed Renji's lips, "Nah, it's not corny. Better than anything else I've heard people say." Tilting his head to the side and brushing his lips against Ichigo's neck, letting his right hand release the spiky strands, sliding down and pulling his face away from the teen's neck, running his index finger along the other's jaw line. "And...you're the sexiest thing I've seen."

A cocky smile dominated his features at Renji's compliment. "I know." He chuckled and licked the finger roaming over his jaw as it passed. Lips pressing against his neck sent more shivers across his skin.

Renji blushed softly, pulling the finger away and leaning forward with half-lidded eyes, then his mind clicked back to reality. Remembering that someone might walk in and see them...and they needed to put the cookies away. They had to have cooled off by now. "Um..." Renji backed his head back a bit, "Ichigo, someone might - your cookies -" Dammit! He couldn't form a sentence!

Noticing the flustered state he was in, Ichigo's gaze flicked from the cookies to the doorway out to the living room and back to Renji's face. "I'd much rather spend my time with you than with the cookies. There's also a lock on my bedroom door you know." He raised an eyebrow in challenge.

A smug smirk graced Renji's lips, licking them with a determined look in his eyes. "You're on pretty boy," he teased, reaching over and grabbing the cookie he bit before the whole kissing scene and taking a bite out of it.

Ichigo rolled his eyes as Renji continued to his cookie. "You really love them that much?" He nuzzled the bare skin of Renji's neck and found the jugular. There he nipped the sensitive skin. "Bring the cookie and follow me." He stepped back, taking a hold of a hand and led them both to his bedroom where it now seemed as if it had started.

A pout graced Renji's lips. "'Course I like it that much, you made it." Lifting it to his lips once more, he took a bite out of it again, chewing while smiling widely. Anything made by Ichigo was good, he concluded. He let himself be led, catching up easily and nipping at Ichigo's ear, a little crappy move, but hey, Renji was just made that way.

"Pout one more time and I'll pound you into the wall," he mock threatened. Ichigo smirked and yanked Renji into his room, quickly setting the lock on his door. Then an annoying voice made itself heard. "Hey Renji Ichigo! Why are you here-" Before Kon got the chance to finish his sentence, Ichigo grabbed him, unlocked the door, and threw the infuriating plushie out of his room. "Hey!" Ichigo set the lock and sighed. "Finally."


	4. Chapter 4

Renji, having finished off the cookie, burst out laughing, his side throbbing while wrapping his arms around his waist. "Pft! D-don't you think y-you were a bit m-mean?" he choked out through the laughter. Geez, Ichigo could be so demanding when he wanted too. Then Renji stood up slightly from being hunched over while laughing, a challenging look on his face. "And whoever said I'd let you do that anyway?"

"Not at all. Kon doesn't deserve courtesy." Muffled shouts came from the other side of his door which caused Ichigo to smile. Kon couldn't get in his room unless he suddenly grew wings and flew in through the window. As an after thought, he check that his window was closed and locked. The latch was secure. Nodding to himself, he turned to Renji. "I doubt you would protest though judging from the way you acted in the kitchen."

A pout formed on the redhead's lips, completely forgetting the playful threat. "Come on Ichigo...don't bring it up, you took me by surprise, you sneaky little..." A blush formed on his face. Fine! Ichigo caught him! He liked being under the teen's mercy...there he admitted it to himself, but there was no way, in Hell, he was going to admit it to Ichigo. No, never going to happen.

"Well if you won't freely admit to wanting me dominating you then I will make you. Unless you wish to make it a contest." His playful side was taking over. The thought of making Renji submit was all too tempting to give up Renji's chance to make him.

Renji walked over to the bed and plopped his bottom on it, procrastinating on purpose just to piss Ichigo off. Besides, it's interesting to see how long the teen could hold off. Lifting his left hand, he gently touched the burned hand, staring at it for a while. Well, the offer was tempting, and he loved contests, but this one didn't really...feel right. Dominance fighting? Wasn't that for the animals? They were humans for - no, correction, shinigami representative and a shinigami. What was to fight over in a relationship? Weren't there people who swapped every now and again. A groan tumbled from Renji's lips, lifting his right hand up and placing his forehead gently against the palm. Freakin' annoying questions.

The conflicting emotions and unease showed Renji's feelings about his proposal. Frowning, Ichigo joined him on his bed and took Renji's chin in his hand. Forcing his eyes to meet his own. Ichigo looked into them searching for what exactly made him uncomfortable. "What is it Renji? Are you having second thoughts? Because I can understand if you..." He let his voice trail off. He really didn't want to force his friend into anything because that wouldn't be right. He wouldn't let himself do that just to satisfy his own desires. That was selfish and he wasn't a selfish person. At least not in that aspect. "I don't want to make you do something you aren't comfortable doing. What is it that is bothering you?"

"Huh?" The redhead blinked, looking over at Ichigo and registering the question. "What - no! I'm fine...it's just..." He looked at Ichigo's brown pools, His right hand lowering to scratch the back of his neck, feeling really stupid and not wanting to worry Ichigo more. "...isn't that challenge a little over the top? We're not animals, like Kon is...but you get my point right? It doesn't make sense to fight over it, in my opinion...I don't mind," He blushed deeply while looking away with his eyes, "bottoming..."

His chocolate orbs softened as his thoughts were voiced. Ichigo nodded. "No misgivings but you don't mind submitting? I see. Well then if there will not be a contest..." He pushed Renji back onto the soft bed clothes. "Shall we get started?" he started out slowly, continuing what had happened in the kitchen. But his lips soon wandered down a strong jaw line to the neck, small kisses following his path.

Renji yelped when he was pushed down, shivering once Ichigo kissed his skin, lifting his hands and tangling the fingers into Ichigo's hair once again, licking his lips with a soft whimper, tugging at the strands. Maybe he should've taken up on that challenge? Mentally, he shook his head, this was more fun, since he could see what Ichigo could do.

"You'll have to let go you know," Ichigo said as his hands began to push up Renji's shirt to reveal the toned skin underneath. As the material inched its way up Renji's stomach, he planted licks and bites on flexing ab muscles. "I can't take off your shirt if you don't."

Renji growled, "I know that." Then a wide grin spread across his lips, a mischievous look glimmering in his cherry-colored orbs. Hey, he said he'd bottom, but never said anything about complying without a small debate. "What if I don't want you to take my shirt off?"

"Do you want to see?" Even though he had submitted, being difficult would definitely make this more interesting. It also wasn't in Renji's nature to let someone get off easily. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

The redhead grinned with his eyes falling halfway shut. "Ya know I'm not gonna do something without something in return right?" he whispered, only loud enough for Ichigo to hear, a seductive edge to his tone. "So...what do I get in return?" Trade-trade situation right now...and he loved his personality, always made things so much fun!

An exasperated grin came over his face. "Of course I should have guessed." Compromise was the name of the game it turned out. Well at least this should prove interesting. He never knew what Renji would do next. Which was why this would be so interesting.

Renji sat there with a wide grin on his face, the expression only explaining that he loved making things difficult for everyone in a way only he found funny. Lifting his left hand up he ran it through his hair, making sure to keep his head down enough to prevent anything. The grin widened, just thinking about what Ichigo would do to get him to comply without complaint.

Ichigo waited out Renji's thought process without demanding her hurry. There was a sort of thrill to this game that he loved. I'm glad this is working out. Ideas for the future swamped his mind, most very kinky. A slightly evil smile twisted his lips for a moment before he carefully erased it. "So?"

Renji's expression soured. No look of wanting him to demand appeared on the teen's face, making his need to make things complicated falter easily. Damn kid knew how to play this game...just to draw it out until either snapped. A smile dominated his features once again. "'ey, I'm not agreeing until you give me somethin' in return." ...he just hoped silently Ichigo would be urked.

Leaning on his elbow, Ichigo looked down at Renji . "You're not going to demand something of me?" He knew Renji was trying to make him mad. He also knew he wouldn't. In his mind, he knew they had plenty of time to get what they wanted and he was willing to drag this out as much as it would go. When he wanted to he was very patient.

Cursing mentally, the redhead sighed. He had forgotten that Ichigo could be as patient as he wanted...with caused him to twitch inwardly. Licking his lips, Renji looked at him with half-lidded eyes. "...I want..." he spoke sternly, "a kiss." Simple act to remove one piece of clothing, right? Ooh...now to think of things to make this, hopefully, harder. "And not a small peck either."

Raising an eyebrow, Ichigo repeated the demand. "A kiss?" This will be easy. His cockiness was showing again in how sure he was of himself. "Your shirt will be off in no time." Moving forward, he began to kiss Renji as passionately as he had earlier only he gained entrance much faster than he had before. Sliding his tongue across Renji's gums slowly, he meet the other's slick appendage with his own.

A smirk played on the redhead's lips, lifting his arms and wrapping them around the teen's neck, sliding his tongue alongside Ichigo's own swirling it around in a sinful dance, sliding his right hand's fingers into the mass of orange hair, holding Ichigo in place while his eyes slid shut. No way was he going to let Ichigo get his shirt off that easily.

Knowing full well why Renji had placed his arms in the position, he was glad he had a back up plan. For an occasion such as this, he knew what to do. Rubbing against Renji's tongue with his own, Ichigo waited for the right moment to spring his plan. When he felt finger's in his locks twitch, he placed his weight on his knees and quickly used both hand to rip Renji's shirt down the middle.

Renji's eyes snapped open parting and staring down on the ripped shirt with a shocked, speechless, look. That shirt was - "That was my favorite shirt, you asshole!" he snapped, staring down on the shirt with a glare once he looked up at Ichigo and pouted, God, that was his absolute favorite shirt and the spiky haired representative ripped it. That wasn't fair!!

"Oh I oops." Ichigo rubbed his neck in embarrassment when he looked down at the tattered remains of the material. "I didn't know... But I can buy you another shirt just like this one." He offered the white flag so to say.

Renji, looking down on the shirt, had a forgiving look cross his features. After all, he could get Uryu to sew it back together saying that a Hollow took him by surprise and ripped it. Taking in air, he released it slowly, remembering his right hand was still holding onto the teen's hair and yanked, roughly. "You're so lucky Quincy-boy can sew and make it look like nothin' ever happened to it." he hissed, releasing Ichigo's hair and laying back, obviously a signal for Ichigo to proceed. "Just don't tear my clothes apart...at least not my pants." Whoops...bad time to say that, he had no idea what Ichigo would do or say with that information. Swallowing with a slight blush, he looked up at Ichigo hoping, and praying, the teen didn't hear anything about not ripping his pants...God only knew what will happen.

"Uryu is quite skilled with a sewing kit which does make me wonder about him sometimes..." Ichigo shook his head and backed away from that thought process to face what he would do next to Renji. Hissing when his hair was yanked, he looked back down at Renji, his eyes were narrowed but the lust swirling in their depths could still be seen. "That is such a turn on you know..." Ichigo sucked on Renji's earlobe, nibbling on the sensitive flesh. "When you yank on my hair." He lips went from the ear to down to the collarbone, and lower still. "I may have to pay you back for that. But I promise not to rip off you pants unless you push me to." He snuck a glance at defiant eyes before returning to his exploration of the offering of skin. Just to irk Renji, he pinched a nipple a tad too roughly.

A surprised gasp escaped Renji's lips, and now that he thought about it...what would push Ichigo to tear his pants off? His eyes glazed over with mischief while licking his lips, a cocky smirk tugging at his lips. "Really? If it's such a turn on, why would ya punish me for it?"

Shrugging, Ichigo noticed his gaze was drawn to those lips. "I wouldn't view it as punishment. Besides you aren't protesting." To demonstrate his point he gave the other nipple the same attention.

"Hey!" Renji snarled, slapping at the hand. "Don't do that! They're sensitive!" But his hips were squirming, eyes showing odd pleasure from the treatment while biting on his lower lip roughly. Okay, Ichigo did prove a point, he didn't protest, whole-heartedly.

Chuckling, he relented and moved his hand to trail his fingers down a taut abdomen and linger around his bellybutton. "I'll move on then." Placing his lips in the same places his fingers had traveled before, Ichigo licked and sucked, teasing Renji into making a move. So far he hadn't been that demanding other than slapping his hand away. Not that he didn't like being in control but more reaction would be nice.

The redhead hissed, staring at Ichigo with his mind clouded, shaking his head slightly, but violently, to remember what he had been originally doing. Right...demands. "Mmm..." he moaned out softly, grinding up against Ichigo, "d-do it again?" Softly cursing himself for liking the torture his nipples had received.

"As you wish." Ichigo returned to pleasuring him but instead of using his hands this time, he used his teeth. After biting each one, he licked them as if to apologize for the abuse. The whole time his unoccupied hand began to fiddle with the belt currently keeping Renji's pants on.

Renji's eyes fell halfway shut, reaching his hands down and grabbing hold of the teen's wrists, stopping Ichigo from removing his pants with his back arching. Sure, his pants were killing him, but he had to make Ichigo work for it, right? A small growl fell from his parted lips, moans falling from them as well. Geez...Ichigo knew how to please!

Cursing inwardly, Ichigo admitted to himself that Renji wasn't easy. He hadn't ever been easy in any other aspect of their friendship and he withdrew his hands. Those sounds are driving me insane though… Just hearing Renji caused an almost feral growl to leave his mouth. He instead put more effort into putting Renji in as much pleasurable pain as possible. "You are so aggravating sometimes." His statement was followed by an onslaught on the other's senses. His hands brushed every centimeter of exposed skin, tongue and teeth teased, while his hands encouraged the shinigami lieutenant to explore Ichigo's own skin. He placed those hands on both sides of his waist, moving them up just a tad so they were under his shirt. Take the bait…

"But ya love me anyway." Renji licked his lips and grinned, no way in hell was he going to follow orders in this type of battle. Had to admit...he loved these types, especially when his fights were with Ichigo, the teen was unpredictable. Slipping his hands out of Ichigo's grasp, he took Ichigo's hands in his and intertwined the fingers. Take that! And that, in the redhead's opinion was a: "Ha, ha! I win!" moment.


	5. Chapter 5

"All too true," Ichigo responded. All this sentimental stuff was cute. Especially when it came from Renji. In battle, he was a force to be reckoned with but outside of the battlefield, his innocence and naivety on some things couldn't helped. But if I have my way he won't be naive for very long... Squeezing Renji's hands, he grinned. I don't need to rush things. If he wants to play it this way fine by me. "Do you want me to give in and attack you? Because I can wait."

"What if I want ya too and won't say it?" the redhead's grin slowly turned into a smug smirk, leaning up and nipping at Ichigo's neck, making sure to brush their chests together in some way. ...yeah, he'd also been told he was pretty flexible. Kind of weirded him out at first, but now he was glad he had that ability. "Or maybe I just wanna tease ya 'til ya snap."

"Oh you are evil." His eyes narrowed as Renji's bare skin connected with his rumpled t-shirt. Having the cotton pressed against his skin... He pushed back. As an idea formed in his mind, a colossal smirk shaped his mouth. "How about I mark you..." Leaning down to the other's neck, he latched onto the space between his neck and shoulder. "Make you mine." Those words were whispered against his skin.

Dammit, another plan foiled! Kurosaki sure knew how to turn the tables on him. "How 'bout no?" he chuckled, releasing a hand and letting his right run through Ichigo's spiky strands. "You'll have to do more than say it to get it." He pulled his face back and planted a soft, teasing, kiss on Ichigo's lips.

Returning the kiss just as softly, Ichigo sighed and pulled away to look down at Renji. "You sure love to toy with me. But isn't there anything you want of me?" He looked down pointedly at his still covered chest. "You're half naked while I am still covered." He couldn't help but pout at the unfairness.

Renji looked to the side and then back. "Nah, I'm good!" A cruel smirk spread across his lips in triumph.

A look of down right shock passed Ichigo's features. "Frustration must be your middle name Ren."

"Really?" Renji blinked, quirking a tattooed brow while staring up at Ichigo, "I didn't know I had one." Releasing Ichigo's hands, Renji lifted his arms and crossing them around his chest. "That middle name doesn't sound right either. Renji Frustration Abarai?" His reddish-brown orbs fell halfway shut, the playful tone still in his voice. "Well, damn...that's a great middle name."

Frowning, Ichigo wasn't very sure if Renji was playing with him or being seriously. Really he didn't have a middle name? Oh whatever that's not the problem. the problem is that he is very willful and not at all submitting to him as he had planned. Letting out a sigh of frustration, Ichigo rolled off him and laid on the bed. "If you aren't going to take this seriously Renji then why bother. It was fun in the beginning but now you are taking it a little too far."

And right when Renji felt Ichigo's weight lift off him the redhead sprung up and turned, sitting on his knees with his left on the other side of Ichigo, leaning down with a seductive look. "Can't take a joke? C'mon, Ichigo, y'know I was kiddin' right?" He made sure to brush his lips against the side of Ichigo's neck. "Besides...I was gonna let you get my pants off, but," Renji parted his lips and nipped at the skin, "I guess you couldn't wait."

"Damn right I want those pants off," Ichigo growled as his neck was stimulated. "I will admit I was getting a little..." He paused to trail his finger down Renji's abdomen, creating little swirls and patterns as he went. "Impatient."

Renji pulled away with a laugh, sitting up on his knees. "Damn straight, my shirt proves that fact." he pouted, lifting his hands and grabbing hold of the ripped fabric, running his thumbs over it with a sigh. Releasing the torn shirt, he shrugged it off his shoulders, reaching his hands up and taking the white headband off his forehead with his burned hand and taking his hair-tie out of his hair with his left, smirking while tossing the objects aside and running his hands down his chest until they grabbed onto the clasp to his belt, pulling at it and leaving it to droop once they disconnected.

He couldn't help but watch hungrily as his partner began to remove clothing from his body. I can't help but think that it's all a dream. All that glorious flesh awaiting my touch... "Well since it seems you won't remove my clothes I guess I will." Sitting up just so their chests were about an inch from each other's, he reached down and yanked his shirt off. Once rid of it, he shook his hair and ran his fingers through it.

Renji let a growl slip past his lips and pushed Ichigo back onto the bed with his right hand, trailing his fingertips down the teen's fairly muscled chest then down the stomach and lifting up before they brushed down to the jeans, wagging his index finger from side to side. "No, Ichi, no," he teased with a grin, "I want to give you a show. Don't ruin it."

Squirming under his touch, Ichigo nodded and lay still. He didn't want to ruin it and give Renji time to reconsider what he was doing. It was kinda hot when he took over some control like this. "I promise to just watch," he said adding the word master with a grin. This will be worth the wait. He settled back into his covers, eye on the spectacle in front of him.

Leaning down, Renji placed a soft kiss on Ichigo's lips, pulling back, "Good boy." With that, the redhead repositioned himself onto his knees, his hands going down to the button holding his pants together and running his fingers over it and stopped, as if to think about it until Renji let his hands slide up to his chest and made sure to never lose the lustful gaze he had on Ichigo, his eyes half-lidded while his left hand pinched his nipple with enough force to make a small whine escape him throat, grinding against Ichigo's hips, on purpose while his eyes slid shut, tilting his head back and his right hand continued to move up and fisted his hair, his mind's eye painting a picture with Ichigo doing just that to him, making him shiver violently.

Mouth going dry at the sight in front of him, Ichigo's brain nearly overloaded with all the sexy images Renji was giving off. He could feel his pants tightening considerably from watching and when he had grinded his hips against his own, a barely withheld gasp that ended in a moan tumbled from his lips. He was literally panting from not being able to do anything. Well he could but then he would ruin this moment. And he definitely didn't want to do that. Oh no… A drop of sweat was traveling from Renji's neck, down his chest, and finally stopping at the waistband of those damned pants before the material soaked it in. His eyes followed its progress until it vanished. After, another sound from the man above him caused his eyes to go back to the one above him with hair the color of flames. If only I could reach out and touch…!

Renji's eyes opened slowly and let his left hand return back to his pants, hooking his index finger through a belt loop, tugging the pants down just a bit with his thumb pulling the dark boxers along as well, stopping and arching back more, pushing and pushing, heavy pants falling from his lips and lifting his hips up and then pushing them back down while grinding and making for certain his ass rubbed against Ichigo's member with his head falling back, the hair resting on his shoulders spilling out behind him while licking his lips, eyes hazed and filled with lust. Damn...he wasn't sure if he'd have the heart to keep this up without pushing himself too far.

Ichigo was being pushed very close to his limit where he could just sit back and watch. His patience was stretched thin as it was. The sinful things that damnable man was doing his body and Ichigo's own struck home, making his cock grow hard. "I don't think..." He had started talking just before Renji ground down into him. That caused him to buck upwards, trying to get more of that blissful sensation. "I can take much more of this torture."

Renji's chin moved down to rest on his chest while leaning forward, his right hand's fingers slipping out and letting a moan fall from his lips, pressing back against Ichigo's reactions while letting his hands finally unbutton his pants, grabbing onto the edges with a sly grin, squirming his hips to get them down a bit and reaching for his boxers, yet leaned down and licked along the side of Ichigo's ear and biting gently at it. Pushing the dark fabric down, Renji brought his left hand's fingers close to his mouth and taking them in while staring at Ichigo with dazed eyes...oh, and he wasn't done with this teasing, not yet.

As those fingers neared Renji's mouth, Ichigo's own widened. He was pretty sure he knew what they were doing in that wet orifice and what they were going to be used for. The mere thought brought him near the edge, a wanton moan left his mouth while certain parts of his anatomy twitched in anticipation. This strip tease was putting him closer and closer to the point of just pinning him down and ravishing him senseless.

Renji slipped his fingers out of his mouth when he figured they were covered with a generous amount of saliva and lifted his right hand up, placing the index and middle finger against the teen's lips while pushing himself up. Reaching behind himself, the redhead bit his lower lip after slipping a finger into his entrance, twitching slightly then relaxing with soft breaths, automatically slipping another in and dropping his head while licking his lips, deciding to see how far he could push Ichigo until the teen snapped. Doing a scissoring motion with his fingers and also pulling them out almost to the tips and slamming them back in with a gasp.

That last act of preparation threw him over the edge. "I can't take it anymore. Just laying there, watching you do what I should be doing. Don't get me wrong. It is utterly sexy to see you prep yourself but…." Reaching up, he stilled Renji's hand, purposely leaving the small appendages inside him and switched places with him. "I believe it's my turn to pleasure you." Now on top, Ichigo began to ease Renji's pants and boxers off. "Keep those fingers there until I can replace them." Once the clothing was out of the way, he too one look at his lover's disheveled state before placing a couple of his fingers in his mouth, slicking with saliva, and pulling out the ones currently occupying Renji before he slipped his own inside. Pumping once, he searched for that one spot that would make Renji see stars. Meanwhile, he leaned close to the hard member Renji sported and let his breath ghost along its length.

Renji's eyes widened, his mouth open and panting heavily while growling in protest, but stopped automatically once he felt Ichigo replace the redhead's with his own, grabbing at the teen's hair and arching his back. "Oh..." Renji's body jerked, "God...Ichi..." The breath caressing his erection made a shuddering breath tumble from his lips.

"Sit back and enjoy the ride," Ichigo said, smirking heavily. With that same wicked grin on his face, he stooped to let his tongue probe the tip experimentally. He pumped his digits slowing in and out, occasionally spreading them to stretch Renji, all the while going a little deeper each time looking for his sweet spot.

A gasp fell from the redhead's lips, squirming slightly while slamming his eyes shut, licking his lips and biting down on his lower lip while pushing back against Ichigo's fingers. Some strands of his hair stuck to his forehead with some splayed out on his shoulders and chest, bringing his knees up and panting out pleads with red covering his face.

Pitying him, he gave into the pleads, and slowly pulled the head into his mouth, sucking gently. His tongue slid over the slit tasting precum and inwardly he grinned. Another finger was added and it joined the other two in their mission.

Renji screamed out in pleasure, quickly removing his right hand from the mass of orange hair and clapping it over his mouth while his body jerked and tugged at the spiky hair with a moan that was slightly muffled by the burned hand. Lifting his hips up, wanting more contact, the teen had a sinful tongue, damn. Too good and it made him shake, hoping no one would bother to try and open the door. Great, Ichigo was a God at baking cookies and now this? His tattooed brows slanted and his face showed bliss. Whatever the orange head had up his sleeve of secret techniques must be something that'll take his breath away. Figuratively and in reality.

Eyes on the other's reactions, inwardly he smirked. Let's see how much he can take before he blows. Cautiously, Ichigo took more of Renji into his mouth all the while continuing to suck and even added a few sucks. When he had pulled his hand away he tugged on his hair as he had done so many times before. His reaction was just like the others. Moaning around the obstruction currently occupying his mouth, he sent vibrations along his lover's length. By this time he had taken in enough of Renji's erection that his throat also convulsed as he moaned. His own hand stretched all three appendages apart inside him.

Renji jerked, moving his burned hand so he was biting on his thumb, eyes clamped shut and whining while his left hand fell, grabbing at the sheets with a wince, knowing he had bitten his thumb a little too hard, a little dribble of blood leaking out from the small puncture wound and using his tongue to lap it up before pulling the limb away, eyes opening halfway and staring at Ichigo until another cry was torn from his throat. Yeah...Ichigo's fingers brushed up against it, pushing back into the touch with a moan.

Found it. Immensely pleased with himself, Ichigo proceeded to tease that certain spot with the tips of his fingers increasing the strength and speed of his sucks. Feeling a little sadistic, Ichigo put into a bite or two. Cum for me Renji, he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

The redhead arched his back a bit, letting his other hand rest against the mattress and allowed his head to drop while his eyes opened wide. No way... Lifting his left hand up, he lightly smacked Ichigo atop the head with a growl. "N-no...b-biting!"

Chocolate orbs narrowed and the next time he pumped his fingers, he made sure to hit Renji's prostate dead on. Mimicking his fingers ministrations, Ichigo did the same this to Renji's cock. Sucking on the way up. Loosening his throat on the way down to take it all in.

Renji's breath hitched, eyes widening painfully while his left hand's fingers grabbed onto Ichigo's spiky hair, tugging at it gently with heavy pants as his right hand clutched at the fabric beneath his fingertips, tugging roughly at both handfuls, licking his lips with a low groan. A pleasured one, making the redhead shiver.

That shut him up. Mentally sighing, relieved that those hands had gone back to a much more pleasing action, he used his tongue to encircle the base as best he could. He slid that skilled muscle up the straining organ, being sure to let it skim over the main artery on the underside. As he reached the head, he hit Renji's sweet spot again and again.

A gasp passed Renji's lips, shivering uncontrollably and tilting his head back while gnawing on his lower lip, God did Ichigo really know what he was doing. The blush remained on his face but darkened in hue, his breathing erratic and panting out incomplete sentences. It was almost too much to take... Just a little more... "Ichi..."

The sounds of Renji's labored and uneven breaths signaled that he was close. Very close. Just one little push... Goin back down and up again but when he reached the bottom the second time he made sure to hum as Ichigo's throat closed around him. Hitting his prostate once more...

Renji let out a strangled cry, thrashing about while bucking his hips up with a long moan, and quickly clapping his right hand over his mouth and lifting his legs up enough to wrap around the teen's shoulder.

Ichigo felt him reach his climax just before his mouth was filled and he hurriedly swallowed some of it prevent it from overflowing out the sides of his mouth and then lapped up the rest of it. It didn't taste the greatest but that look of blissful contentment on Renji's face was worth it. Plus he didn't want to unnecessarily make more laundry. But he would before this was over. Licking the corners of his mouth, Ichigo withdrew his fingers. Stepping back from the alluring state the red head was in, he slipped his pants and boxers off. As they hit the floor with a soft thud, he groaned at how painfully aroused he was. All through that blow job he had been so focused on Renji he hadn't noticed how it had effected him.

Renji's cherry-colored orbs opened and blinked a couple of times to rid himself of the white blanket blinding his vision and fell back against the bed with heavy pants, his eyes on Ichigo and full of bliss...his long crimson strands pooled out behind him and some sticking to his skin while licking his lips nervously, eyes landing on Ichigo's prize then Renji looked back up with a dazed look. Halfway there and some still drifting along the high still having a hold on him.

Ichigo eyed how mellow Renji was in the afterglow of his orgasm. Sitting back on the bed, he smiled and leaned over to kiss those now red lips. The abuse they had take in order for his cries not to be heard had left their mark. Now I'll leave mine. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah," Renji sighed softly, lifting his right hand and placing it against Ichigo's face, leaning in for more contact and shivering slightly. The teen's lips were warm, perfectly warm and felt nice against his own...which throbbed a bit. Shrugging mentally, he let his left hand's fingers untangle from the vibrant strands and slide down Ichigo's chest, waiting until only his fingertips were grazing the skin until running them back up.

"Good. Because now comes the good part." Those light brushes on on his skin went straight to his groin, setting fire to his senses. And those lips had been so soft and welcoming.

Renji pulled his face back and let his eyes roam down to the teen's member, taking in consideration of the size and blushing a bit when he realized that he couldn't tear his eyes away, "'the good part', right." A grin snuck it's way onto his lips, slowly trailing his eyes back up and making sure to have his right hand's fingers run along Ichigo's jaw line. "Can't wait," he whispered, as seductively as possible.

Gently taking that hand and kissing the pad of each finger tip, a slow smile came upon his lips. Slowly and sensually. This night would be one they both remembered. "Did you enjoy that more than my cookies?" A half smile transformed his face to one of teasing.

Renji blinked a few times and then grinned, "Eh...they still taste good, but I think you beat them..." he joked pressing a kiss to Ichigo's lips. "More like slaughtered them."

"Glad to hear it." Moving so he was in between Renji's slightly spread legs, Ichigo reached over to his bedside table and opened a drawer. In it were an assortment of lotions. "Pick."

The redhead looked over at the drawer, his mind still a little hazy, but still able to think clearly. "Does it really matter?" he asked, letting his left hand and pointing at a random bottle, "That one." And he didn't even bother to read what it was, his reddish-brown eyes trailing back to Ichigo.

"Well I figured since it was your ass you'd at least want to pick what goes in it," Ichigo said. Grabbing the bottle, he looked down and couldn't help but crack a smile. It was strawberry pineapple. "You picked a winner. Strawberry Pineapple." Shaking his head at the odd coincidence. Snapping open the cap, he squirted some into his free hand. After snapping the cap shut, he grasped his neglected member and stroked himself. Damn it felt good after no attention... Being sure to cover the whole length, he groaned and positioned himself. "Ready?"

Renji had blushed a bit at Ichigo's joke about the lotion's scent being a winner. Looking down on the teen's erection, he let his arms wrap around the teen's neck and pulled his face close. "...yeah." he breathed out and slammed their lips together, preparing to have Ichigo enter him. God...it was going to hurt like hell, he just knew it.

Sensing that Renji knew what was coming and was trying to distract himself, Ichigo responded by kissing him slowly and thoroughly. Placing his hands on either side of his head he braced himself. As they kissed, he eased himself into Renji's entrance, feeling the immediate resistance.

Renji's innerwalls had indeed immediately constrict around Ichigo's cock and was screaming: "Intruder!" Not to mention it hurt...badly. His hands buried themselves into the spiky hair and yanked, parting his lips, desperate to get something done to calm himself and his body down. Though a low moan shook his body slightly.

"Damn it Ren..." Ichigo took advantage of those parted lips and began to coax him into calming down. All that movement had caused the constricting to increase and he wanted them both to get satisfaction out of this. "Calm down, love," he whispered.

Renji pulled back a bit with heavy pants. "Then move..." he whined, moving his lips down to lick at Ichigo's neck, "It hurts more when you're not movin'..." In his logic, that had to be true...at least, he hoped so.

"You got it," Ichigo said and groaned as that skilled appendage went over his neck. Pressing his hips forwards, he went deeper into Renji. He kept his pace slow and steady although his hormones screamed 'Pound into him!' All that heat and pressure around him made his a little dizzy from the feeling.

A soft whine passed Renji's lips, his eyes falling halfway shut and arching his back and having his burned hand slide down Ichigo's chest, then slipping it around Ichigo's waist and sliding it up the teen's back, rocking back with a muffled moan once he bit Ichigo's neck.

"Ahh..!" Teeth had replaced that tongue and they dug into his skin sending little jolts of pleasure and pain through him. that moan had been a little too loud so he gritted his teeth and panted for breath when his cock slid all the way in.

Renji growled, releasing the patch of flesh, shaking and moaning in a low tone, his right hand's nails digging into Ichigo's back, pushing back with a shaky breath, licking his lips while throwing his head back, crying out while stammering incomplete sentences. Probably something close to: "Fuck me harder!"

Getting the overall message, Ichigo pulled out until on the tip of his cock was still in Renji and then pushed back in faster, gasping as he did so. One hand wrapped around the other's returning erection and pumped in time with each thrust. Finding a rhythm, his hips moved and by accident he hit Renji's prostate.

Renji's eyes widened, crying out and shaking violently, his face flushed and bucking his hips, licking his lips and trembling while his hands slid down Ichigo's back, making sure to press his nails into the skin on the way down. "Oh, God..." he panted, looking at Ichigo with hazed eyes, "Ichigo..."

A shaky chuckle left his throat as he memorized that spot. Groaning from the resulting squeezing and nails scratching his back, he arched into his thrusts, putting more power behind them. He aimed for that spot and continued the added stimulation of his hand stroking Renji. Each hit on his prostate was followed by a constriction around him and soon he was moaning freely. "Ren...ji!"

The redhead cried out softly panting heavily while moaning out Ichigo's name, pressing his lips to the teen's chest and biting at a nipple, grinding his hips up against the hand stroking his member with a whimper. Damn, everything felt so damn good!

"Hot damn Renji!" In response to the bite, he hand involuntarily squeezed around Renji's cock. More tingles and shivers made him shiver and lick his lips. Speeding his pace up, he could feel the bed hitting the wall. He buried his face in Renji's neck to try and stifle each groan and cry.

Renji's head fell back and released the nipple with a cry, breaths short and ragged while his hands fisted Ichigo's hair with a growl, squirming and bringing his legs up to wrap around Ichigo's waist, panting heavily while licking his lips, tugging at the hair in his grasp, pressing his chest against Ichigo's.

Hissing as his hair was pulled and muscular legs wrapped around him which resulted in his being pushed even deeper inside Renji. Without thinking, he returned the pressure of the other arching into him. If this kept up... He wasn't sure he would last. "So...hot...Renji..." Plundering said man neck, he kept thrusting and stroking to bring them both to the peak.

"G-God Ichigo!" Renji panted, tilting his head and brushing his lips against Ichigo's neck before biting down on the teen's neck, his eyes falling shut and his tongue licked at the bite wound, his left hand falling from Ichigo's hair and grabbing at the sheets with his forehead resting against Ichigo's shoulder.

"Cum with me Renji," Ichigo whispered into his ear, voice husky. All these sensations were overloading his senses. They battled for attention first and foremost. It was almost too much to take. Finally giving into the temptation of sinking his teeth into Renji, he did so. It effectively stifled his moans. He sucked on the spot, licking it.

A whine fell from Renji's mouth, shivering and nodding with a moan, his right hand falling down Ichigo's arm and grabbing hold on the hand with his eyes half-lidded, leaning his head back and jerking his hips.

The sound of skin hitting skin was heard as they both sped toward that blissful moment. Ichigo was thankful for Renji's hand to help keep up his pace on him as he focused more and more on that delicious heat practically begging him to explode. His attempts at a steady pace were failing as he felt the beginnings of his orgasm. Desperate to bring Renji with him, he pounded into his sweet spot.

Renji gasped, clutching onto Ichigo, feeling his limit be hit, cumming with a loud cry, bucking his hips up with his eyes slamming shut, his toes curling and yanking at the sheets and tightening his grasp on Ichigo's hand, panting heavily, and falling back slightly.

That last constriction around him pushed Ichigo over the edge, quickly following Renji into bliss. He marked him again with his teeth, drawing a little blood this time. He came heavily inside Renji, coating his inner walls with the while substance. After releasing him, he eased out of the other and flopped on top of him, not having the strength to move much.

Renji let Ichigo fall on top of him, his right hand running down the teen's back with a wide grin plastered on his face, soft pants tumbling from his lips, stoking his fingertips up and down Ichigo's back, repeating the procedure while turning his face to look at Ichigo with half-lidded eyes. "...love ya, Ichi."

Regaining his breath, he blew a few sweaty locks out of his face and sighed. Ichigo relaxed into the carress of Renji's fingers and smiled lazily. Shifting a little to find a more comfortable spot, he smiled. "Love you too Ren."


	7. Chapter 7

Renji opened his eyes and quickly lifted his right hand to sheild his eyes from the terror known as the sun's rays. Turning a bit before pushing himself into a sitting position with a snarl, curling the hand into a fist and rubbing his eyes. Eh...what time was it anyway? The redhead's cherry-colored orbs shifted over to that annoying alarm Ichigo just needed for no apparent reason. Oh, they were late for school...wait! What?! His left hand lifted and shook Ichigo while speaking in a hoarse, tired, voice, "Ichi! Ichigo, get up...we're...late for that damn school crap!"

"Five more hours..." Ichigo grumbled and yawned while trying to snuggle closer to the source of warmth. It was struggling and wiggling all around making it hard for him to fall back asleep. His eyes squeezed shut tighter as a keening sound filled his ears. Not processing what it meant, he jolted awake as he looked over to his alarm clock. "Shit!!!"

Renji climbed over the spiky haired baker and stumbled towards the closet, prying it open and reaching in for two uniforms...hopefully Ichigo's would fit him. He glanced over his shoulder and tossed one at the teen, reaching down to pick up his boxers Ichigo threw. "Why ya bother to go through this," He shook his head, pulling the garments on, "I'll never know."

Ichigo followed suit and found his discarded boxers from the night before. "I go because it's the law. Otherwise I wouldn't bother. Torture is supposed to be against the law you know." Pulling on his boxers, he yanked on the shirt and socks. He had to get up to put on the pants and hopped around the room for a bit struggling to get his other leg into the leg of his pants. "We're going to have to run to make it for the next class."

Renji blinked and turned while fussing with the cursed zipper to the tan pants. "Ain't that class that Health one?" A grin spread across his lips, a predatory-like one, then wiped it off to make it pass as a simple grin. Reaching his right hand out, he closed the fingers around Ichigo's left wrist and tugged him along, grabbing Ichigo's bag with his left.

"Yeah though I don't see why we even have that class. No one pays attention and we don't learn anything." He rolled his chocolate brown eyes in disbelief as he was lead to the front door. Letting Renji pull him along, he grumbled about how more sleep would have been nice. "School must have been invented by some person who needed to fill a void. They should have taken up drugs. Then we'd all be better off."

"Yeah, yeah, Strawberry," Renji mumbled, rolling his own eyes then letting his mind wander. It was another one of those days he decided to go to that troublesome school, not even learning anything. Frowning, thinking it was taking too long, he stopped and hoisted the half-awake Kurosaki up bridal style and then looked ahead towards their destination with a glare. Damn pricks...maybe he knew the person who made it? Nah... And with that, he broke into a sprint.

"-the hell?!" Ichigo managed to blurt out before he was being carried at a sprint by Renji. "What are you doing?! Put me down!" He hadn't had breakfast, he needed more sleep, and school really wasn't an inviting thought. Now he was being carried -bridal style no less!- by Renji. What a way to start the morning. "What are you doing! I can walk thank you."

A laugh tumbled from Renji's lips and slid his burned hand down a bit, gropping Ichigo's rear-end playfully while looking down on him. "You'll be fine, or would you rather I freakin' carry you all the way through the school?"

A rather undignified squeak left his mouth when his rear-end was squeezed but when the proposal of carrying him through the school came up a horrified expression crossed his face. "You wouldn't dare!" Since the morning wasn't his best time of the day, he was technically still asleep mentally so he knew he wouldn't be able to put up that much resistance if it came to kicking Renji's ass. Even if he already abused it the night before, it would serve him right.

"Oh, yes," A wide grin spread across Renji's lips and looked down on Ichigo with eyes close to a pather's ready to pounce, "I would." His cherry-colored orbs glanced up and the grin slowly transformed into a smirk. "Ooh, lookie, we're here."

"Let me go!" Twisting in Ren's grasp, he tried to get out of the hold the other had on him before anyone saw them. "I said put me down." It irritated him to no end how much of a nuisance his friend and lover could be.

A pout graced the redhead's lips, setting Ichigo down onto his feet and lifting his left hand up, holding Ichigo's bag up for the teen to take with half-lidded eyes. "Geez, I was only kiddin', ya know I wouldn't wanna tarnish your reputation, don't you?" he sighed and placed the bag in Ichigo's hands and ran his fingers through his hair only to blink. Wait...oh...no... "Shit," Renji snarled, furrowing his tattooed brows, his hair down and at the mercy of the wind, "I forgot to grab my hair-tie."

Glad to be on his own two feet, Ichigo slung the bag over his shoulder and muttered something about bothersome boyfriends. A frown had disfigured his lips until he eyes the fiery locks that were normally bound in a ponytail. The sun glinted off them seductively and he reached up a hand to run his fingers through it. "I like it better down," he smiled softly.

Renji blinked and looked over at the representative with a smile gracing his features as well. Then let his eyes roam swiftly and slyly down Ichigo's body before quirking a brow...there was something missing. "Ichi...I think ya forgot your belt." Renji pointed out, looking into the teen's chocolate colored eyes. Well, it was technically the shinigami's fault for that missing object.

Fingers leaving his hair to go to his own waist, Ichigo looked down and frowned. They had been in so much of a hurry that he had forgotten to pout on his belt. Letting out a breath, it stirred a few of the hairs around his face. "Good thing I have another in my locker." He was prepared for things like this. Like he was for almost anything. It was a but anal of him but that was how Ichigo was. Turning on his heel, he began to walk towards the school. "Let's get this day over with."

Renji let his left hand's fingers run through his hair away with a deep frown, tilting his head to the side while walking in-step with Ichigo along the way. There was something about this day that kept pestering him, yet couldn't name it. Maybe it was because his ass was in immense pain? He tilted his head away from the other direction to hide the blush on his face. He did ask for it...

Taking no notice to the thought process of the one behind him, Ichigo went inside the concrete building that housed Hell on Earth. He reached his locker and fiddled with the dial until it popped open. Taking out his books for the day, he placed his bag in the metal box and unraveled a belt that was sitting on the bottom of the locker. He threaded it through his belt loops and fastened it. "Well let's get to class. Hopefully we won't get detention."

A chuckle passed Renji's lips as he strutted, literally strutted, down the empty halls with his hands behind his head, wincing about every fifteen steps. All he could think of was how painful it hurt and grunting a bit with a groan. His fingers curled in the mass of red hair a bit and furrowed his brows. Hopefully I'm not limping, he thought.

Turning back to make sure Renji was following, he noticed with a certain degree of pride that Renji wasn't limping but by looking at the shinigami lieutenant's face he could tell he was in pain. They reached the room that held Health and opened the door to find the class in session.

Cherry-colored orbs looked over at the board and pointed at it with his burned hand while glaring at the teacher. "We're learnin' 'bout cocks?! Cocks?! The hell, man! I am not staying here if you're going to tell us about how a freakin' -"

Slapping a hand over the protesting man's mouth, Ichigo sweat dropped and yanked him into a chair. "I'm sorry we are late. My alarm didn't go off at the right time." In a hushed tone, Ichigo told Renji, "What are you doing? So what if the class is about how dicks work?"

"So what if I disagree to this?" Renji hissed, glaring at the board and pointing at it, "That drawing your crappy teacher drew doesn't even look like the real thing!"

Rolling his eyes, he glared at the drawing. "Do whatever you want. But I do have to agree on how shitty that drawing is." Ichigo smirked when he looked over to Renji, thinking of last night.

Renji blushed once he caught the glance and right after the teacher had told everyone to raise their hands to be called on and to go down to write down the part that an arrow was pointing to the redhead stole some paper from Ichigo and pestered the person in front of him for a pencil. Finally getting the blasted thing, he began to write on it, tossing it to Ichigo gently. Well, what was written on the crumpled paper wasn't trivial: I'm bored.

Blowing a few hairs out of his face, he placed his chin in his hand and sighed. This class was utterly pointless in his opinion. I mean really they just talked about sex organs and labeled parts while teachers actually thought it would do them good. Catching the paper, Ichigo unfolded it and nearly rolled his eyes. He grabbed a pencil form his bag and wrote a response. Your point? School is boring. Crumpling the tiny piece of flattened tree, he passed it back to Renji.

Renji pouted once he read the response and scribbled something else down: I'm BORED. If you don't get that, ya must be really stupid. Having his eyes fall halfway shut, he tossed it back to Ichigo.

Receiving the paper once again, he frowned when he read the words Renji had written. He write the words: So what do you want me to do about it huh? Putting his pencil down he tossed it back and resumed his previous zombified expression.

Right after he got the paper back, Renji growled, writting down and furrowing his eyes while looking up at the teacher before grinning and scratching out what he was originally writting and changed it: Well...ya pounded my ass earlier, I think it's my turn. And with that, he tossed it back, laying his arms on his desk and laying his left cheek against it, avoiding everyone's gaze and holding onto the pencil lazily while swinging it between his index and thumb.

Once again, he catch the paper but this time as he read the words, he couldn't help but blush the tiniest bit at the words Renji had written. That asshole... Scribbling furiously, Ichigo write: You weren't complaining about me being on top. And what if I say no? A smirk of his won was on his lips and he sent the paper back.

Renji lifted his head in time and caught it and while he read it, he licked his lips, biting on the eraser of the pencil before he grinned, writting down: I'll tie ya down and strip-tease 'til you're begging for it. Folding it again, he tossed it over and reassumed the position but flinched a bit when he shifted his bottom, arms spread forth and staring up at the teacher. Stupid old coot...didn't even see this so they'd get in trouble. Blinking, he tilted his head to look at Ichigo and gulped. Nope, if someone saw those bite marks he left from last night...they were dead.

Reading, he grinned. I'd like to see you make me. He tossed it back and leaned back in his chair. Ichigo chuckled when someone labeled a part wrong and the teacher corrected them. The person was gibbering something. Flicking his pencil over and under his fingers, his chocolate eyes followed its progress. His gaze flicked over to Renji who looked a little apprehensive. He raised an eyebrow in question.

Renji poked at his own neck once he caught the note, shifting his hair a bit to point at the bite mark marring his own skin, then using the same hand to point at Ichigo. Quickly he opened the note and growled, writting his part down: I could...if you didn't turn me on so much when demanding crap. And...bite marks, try to hide 'em... He tossed it back with a scowl, looking up at the board, bitting his lower lip to keep from screaming, "It's not a penis, dammit! It's a cock!"

After taking the note back, he read it and gave himself a brief pat on the back mentally. But when Renji motioned to his neck and showed the bite marks, his mouth dropped open and his hand flew to the ones on his neck. Eyes wide, Ichigo desperately wished he had some of that make up crap Orihime wore occasionally. It would hide the marks. He groaned and moved his pencil to form the words: I have to get out of this class before someone notices! I'll do whatever you want if you can think of a reasonable way to get me out of here.

Renji grinned devilishly and licked his lips, standing and grabbing hold of Ichigo and dragging him out and hurrying out the door while glancing over his shoulder to the teacher before they said anything, "Eh, he's goin' to the office for something. I was told to escort him." And with that, he pushed Ichigo out gently.

Finally opening his mouth once they left the room and the door closed behind them, Ichigo turned and frowned heavily. "Baka! Why couldn't you have said I was feeling sick or something? That would have been more believable..." He took the note and tossed it in the trash. If anyone found it they might get in trouble never mind there were no names. Kids could get pretty nosy and they would find out.

"The office works just as well, besides that's a freakin' HEALTH teacher! Wouldn't work!" Renji snarled, crossing his arms then leaned against the wall. "At least I got your sorry short haired butt outta there, right?"

Thinking about what he said, Ichigo muttered something close to an apology as he realized that his idea would not have worked. "I guess so. Not like I don't know everything the class was about anyway."

Renji grinned and uncrossed his arms to clap his hands, "There we go, for once you agree I'm right." Then he let his grin slowly change into a predatory one. "Now, as for you owing me, I'll hold ya to that. Right now...we need to do somethin' about those marks." Lifting his right hand, he ran it through his long crimson hair with an aggravated groan. "Well...I could go see if I can break into the girl's locker room and steal some make-up," he chuckled.

Groaning when he mentioned the payment he owed him. Ichigo thought about how to cover those damn bites. Breaking into the girl's locker room wasn't a bad idea but he didn't really want to... He was an upstanding student after all and if he was caught that wouldn't look good. In more ways than one. "I could always try and find Orihime... I'm sure she has some. She wouldn't ask that many questions..." But after thinking it through he realized that she would indeed ask the right questions for her to figure out what had happened. "Nevermind that. Breaking into the girl's locker room it is."


	8. Chapter 8

Renji grinned and reached into his back pocket to pull out a pill dispenser, looking at Ichigo with half-lidded eyes. "Eh, just make sure my body doesn't go anywhere. And don't do anything to it," he sighed, lifting it up and pressing the head atop the duck-looking pill dispenser and swallowed one, popping out of his body with a moan. God, it hurt more when he was out of the gigai. Reaching his hands back, he rubbed his bottom while glaring at Ichigo as his gigai moved into a standing position after collasping to the floor. "I'll be back in a minute or two, take this thing and go hide somewhere or something." Turning, Renji shun-poed off with a deep frown. He was not going to like this...not one bit.

Snickering sa Renji rubbed his poor buttocks area, Ichigo did as he was bid and leading the gigai into the nearest boy restroom. After kicking open the handicapped stall door and, sitting the doll like Renji on the toilet, Ichigo placed his back against the wall and slid down to a sitting position on the floor. "He better hurry up." He reached up and brushed a finger over the bruised parts of his neck and shivered. It still hurt but in a way he relished.

The soul temperarily residing in Renji's body looked Ichigo up and down slowly, frowning deeply before standing again and turning a bit to stare at the redhead's bottom...that's what was hurting? "You're rough," he muttered. On the other hand, Renji was practically breaking all the lockers in the girl's locker room, cursing each time when he didn't find a make-up even close to Ichigo's shade. "Dammit!" Another one broken, "No..." Another, "Damn..." Another, "Where the hell is some make-up when ya need it?!"

Snorting at the soul, Ichigo stretched out his legs. "Renji wasn't complaining." He shrugged and closed his eyes. What was taking him so long?! It was kinda cold in the bathroom.

A grin spread across the gigai's lips and lowered himself so that his face was close to Ichigo's, eyes half-lidded. "Will ya show me why?" And the shinigami cursed again, looking over at the last locker, literally ripping it open and beaming from joy once he saw it...snatching it up, he almost squealed from joy. Yay for his idea. Yet, his victory was cut short when a sudder fell down his spine. Something didn't feel quite right...and he didn't like it.

"Sorry but I'm no cheater." Ichigo eyed the souls with narrowed eyes. Something was off. Temporary souls weren't supposed to act this way…. What was with this one? "'Sides he'd kick my ass."

Renji growled and headed out while sliding the tube of make-up into his shihikusho top, darting off with narrowed eyes. "Don't tell me that lazy blond gave me a defective one!" he hissed. Well, hot damn...if it was...he just hoped Ichigo wouldn't do anything stupid. And of course, the gigai pouted, pressing close to place a soft kiss on Ichigo's lips, "It wouldn't be cheating."

Brown eyes squinting with distrust, Ichigo placed his hands on Renji's shoulders and pushed away. It looked like Renji but it wasn't. Pushing the soul away, he stood up. "I said no." He knew this wasn't right. Did Mr. Hat and Clogs mess up? It wouldn't be the first time...

The gigai frowned and grabbed at Ichigo's pants and thank whatever God took pity on Ichigo that Renji had pulled the door open and frowned, grabbing the gigai's long hair, not really caring much that it would hurt once he got back in control and reentered the body after he took the make-up out of his shirt. Frowning, he shook his head and reached his left hand down, grabbing onto the tube and giving it to Ichigo with a blush of embarrassment. "Okay, time for you to owe me: What the hell did it do when I wasn't around?"

"Oh only try to rape me you know. It basically forced it's tongue into my mouth and kissed me into obilivion." As he explained with a growl, Ichigo took the makeup and smeared it on the marks. It took only a few minutes and he capped it. "Did I cover it?" He didn't even smirk to betray his lie. It would be funny to see his reaction.

Renji's eyes widened painfully and dropped his head. "That bad, eh?" He lifted his head with puppy eyes. "It won't happen again, I swear. Please, Ichi, don't be mad." Renji got onto his knees and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist. "I'll do anything to make ya forgive me." And secretly...he was planning Urahara's demise.

Now he was a little ashamed of his lie but that position Rneji was in gave his mind other things to think about. Nearly groaning, he unwrapped the strong arms encircling him and went to his won knees. Kissing Renji softly, he grinned. "It did no such thing. Did you really think I am that weak?" He chuckled.

"You asshole!" Renji snapped, used his right hand to smack Ichigo atop the head with a glare. "Don't make me do that ever again! Don't lie to me...and, eh, ya missed one."

Still laughing, Ichigo nodded and uncapped the makeup to cover the missed bruise. "I just love to see you on your knees Ren."

Renji growled with a blush, "Shut up." Looking away he leaned back and plopped down on his bottom, releasing a soft groan, placing his left elbow on his slightly spread legs, running the hand's fingers through his hair. "I'm gonna have to kill Kisuke for giving me a busted soul...must've been that one everyone talked about that one day..." He continued to run his hands through his hair while mumbling, not even taking notice that his right leg was parting a little farther.

Pocketing the tube of cosmetics, Ichigo turned his attention to Renji. He was sitting back and his legs were inching open. Practically begging for it, he thought. But I owe him. "Yeah I guess. It would make sense for him to just fork it over to another without thinking about the consequences." He moved slowly closer.

"But I asked Rukia to get them for - oh, that's why..." he mumbled, not even noticing how much closer Ichigo was, "freakin' idiot thought they were for her. Pervert..." Renji blinked, now noticing how close the other was. "Speaking of perverts," he grinned, "I have one of my own."

"Hmmm..." Ichigo leaned over and kissed Renji. "Yes you do." Settling between the other's legs, he used his finger to draw swirls down muscled thighs. "I thought you were going to make me pay?" An almost innocent look came over Ichigo's face but the suggestive smile he wore ruined it.

Renji stared at Ichigo and sighed heavily, lifting his right leg and pushing the spiky haired teen down with his foot, quickly assuming the position on top of the teen and grabbing hold of Ichigo's wrists, pinning them above his head and swapping one wrist into his left hand, reaching down to fiddle with the clasp to Ichigo's belt while leaning down and kissing the teen, biting down on the lower lip then letting his tongue slide over it apologetically.

Blinking up at Renji when their positions were changed, he sighed contentedly into the kiss. Ichigo jerked half-heartedly against having his arms restrained but soon he lost himself in the movements of those lips. Slipping his tongue out, he swiped across his abused lips before nipping Renji's lower lip in turn. He groaned and arched his hips in order to have more contact.

Renji pushed his right hand against the hips to hold them down, pulling away and frowning. "No, you owe me ya little liar," he snarled. Shifting his left knee, he nudged it lightly against Ichigo's member and leaned down again to run his tongue over the side of the orange head's ear, nipping at it and grabbing onto one of the drooping sides of the belt, yanking it out and grinning victoriously while pushing himself up again and moved his right hand, while having his left grab hold of one side and began looping the belt around Ichigo's wrists.

Chuckling as he said those word, Ichigo's breath hitched as warm slickness ran over his ear. He shivered as his fingers and toes curled from the pleasure. "It's quite hot to see you take control." Normally milk chocolate colored eyes turned dark with lust and a bit of mischief. But as his hand were bound with his own belt, he wiggled and frowned before stilling his movements. It would be interesting to see what Renji did with his new found dominance.

The redhead took both hands away and admired his little task of tying Ichigo up. He reached down and let his fingers run over Ichigo's covered chest and quirked a brow. Okay...honestly...he had no idea what he was going to do to Ichigo at this moment, tying him up was on impulse. Grinning, he let his left hand draw an outline around the teen's erection while his right began to work on the buttons to the blasted shirt hiding what he wanted to, literally, bite.

He had a fantastic view of Renji above him, seemingly admiring his idea of tying him up. It might make his job easier but Ichigo would soon get bored with not being able to reach out and touch those muscles that rippled under his hands. He watched as strong fingers teased his erection through his pants, which were getting tight by the way, while the other preceded to open his shirt.

Renji looked to the side for a moment then up. Ooh...was that a hook? Hmm... Looking back at Ichigo, a wolfish smile came to his face but quickly wiped it off. Save that thought for later, he leaned down after finally getting the uniform's top open and pushed a flap aside to trail his tongue along the skin and bit at a nipple harshly, groping the teen's hardening cock and squeezing occasionally while running his left hand down the muscular stomach Ichigo possessed, lazily drawing some designs with his fingertips.

At the sudden change in expression on Renji's face, he tried to follow his line of sight. He was thwarted though by pressure around his straining cock and a jolt of painful pleasure as his nipple was bit. Ichigo bit his lip, eyes squeezed shut, as he began to pant. A growl left reddened lips when fingertips brushed over his abdomen causing the muscles underneath the skin to tense.

The redhead smiled and ran his thumb over the lump in his hand, the other using his index to trace over the pant line, parting and letting his tongue run over the flesh he bit, trailing kisses down the way his hand went, glancing up at Ichigo with half-lidded eyes, biting the flap to the teen's pants and pulling it away from the button. Pulling away and looking at Ichigo's face with a cocky smile, releasing his right hand's hold on the erection to run through Ichigo's hair, sliding behind the ear and tracing the jaw line...teasing all the way.

Gasping from the feather light kisses that teased him to no end, Ichigo's eyes narrowed. As a finger passed near his lips, he opened his mouth to suck on it. His tongue ran over the nail and the topmost joint. He was saying what he wanted without words, trying to not make that much noise so a passing teacher or janitor would come in curious. he let the digit fall from his mouth. "You do love to tease."

"Y'know ya love it," Renji grinned, looking up then down. Use it now? ...nah...maybe if Ichigo complained enough... "and don't deny it." Leaning down he pressed a kiss to Ichigo's lips while using his hands to trail down from Ichigo's shoulders to chest and until they reached the pants, growling while grabbing at the cloth at the teen's thighs and pulled his arms back, quickly attacking the boxers next, but stopped before they fully revealed the hardened arousal he was...almost...positive Ichigo had, fiddling with the strap, his right hand's fingers grabbing at it, pulling back then releasing to see if a snap would resound when it hit Ichigo's skin.

It was taking a little too long for his liking. Renji enjoyed seeing him squirm under him a bit too much. Moving his legs so he could wrap them around the red head's waist he gasped and hissed as the elastic of his boxers hit his sensitive skin. "What the hell you that for?!" That had been completely uncalled for even though it had stoked the fire fueling his hardened cock. In retaliation, Ichigo pulled Renji's hips closer to press against his own and ground into him as much as his position would allow. The corners of his mouth turned up in a small victory smile.

Renji frowned and used his left hand to pinch the nipple he hadn't touched yet, snarling and slipping his right hand between them and pushing Ichigo down with an animalistic growl. Leaning over the teen, he bit at Ichigo's collarbone, nipping along it while cupping Ichigo's cock in his right hand and press the palm against it, sliding the hand up and down.

A moan slipped past his lips as his other nipple was abused. Ichigo's eyes clouded with combined pleasure when his erection was fondled. Still, he was inpatient to get what be wanted. "Enough... foreplay..." he managed to get out between pants and gasps. His hips involuntarily bucked upwards against Renji's hand.

Renji pulled away completely and rolled his eyes, then looked up at the hook embeded in the wall with a smirk. Looking down on Ichigo, he licked his lips and tore the bottom attire off the representative and placed his hands under the tanned teen's ass. "Then do me a favor and wrap your arms 'round my neck." he whispered softly, oh no...he was not going to untie Ichigo.

The cold air hitting his exposed skin caused him to shiver once more. Not entirely registering what the words meant, Ichigo did as he was asked. He placed his bound arms over and around Renji's neck and tightened his encircled legs around the other's waist.

"Good boy," Renji grinned, pushing up into a standing position, moving over to the wall and placing Ichigo's back flush against it while grumbling something and reaching down for the zipper to the cursed pants and growling as he unbuttoned the useless garment and hooked his thumb under his boxers to pull them down along with running his left hand up, stopping near Ichigo's mouth and grinning. The request hopefully didn't need to be said while his index finger ran over the soft lips as his right hand ran over Ichigo's thigh then used the fingers to trail over to the erection, curling his fingers around it, teasing the slit with his thumb.

"'Bout time," Ichigo grumbled as he took the finger into his mouth. He slipped his tongue over the appendage, slicking each joint. Purposely sucking on it and nipping it occasionally. His thigh tensed from the attention Renji was paying to his lower region. Some of the cold from the tile wall soaked into his back. In a futile movement, he tried to push off the wall to get closer to the tantalizing heat of Renji's chest.


	9. Chapter 9

Renji pushed back with his lower half, pressing his chest against Ichigo's while kissing along the teen's neck, trying to avoid some possible make-up covered areas. Moving his right hand to move behind Ichigo, he cupped a globe and squeezed it while grinding up against the teen with soft pants.

Renji's finger fell from his mouth as he groaned. The brush of his cock and Renji's was deliciously arousing and he moved his pelvis faster. Ichigo needed more of that friction. His neck stretched to give the other more room to roam.

Renji grinned at the reaction and subconsciously wondered if this was how he acted. Shrugging that thought away, he let his teeth sink into Ichigo's neck while his left hand slid down and circled Ichigo's entrance with his pointer, right hand sliding back and gripping Ichigo's thigh, digging his nails into the skin lightly while kissing yet another wound on Ichigo's neck.

Each time Renji asserted his dominance over him, Ichigo couldn't help but feel a little irked at the current switch in their positions. Some part of him rallied against being bottom since it was usually his personality to be in control. He liked to be in control. But there was a sweet relief in having someone else take over and that allowed him to simply feel and respond. Though a little silver of fear went through him when he felt question finger at his entrance. He remembered Renji's actions and how pained he had looked at first. Now he was going to get his comeuppance.

Renji stopped, feeling a slight tenseness surrounding the representative and glanced up at him with a concerned look. "You all right with this?" he asked, eyes half-lidded and showing how worried he was about this now. "If you're not ready..." He let his voice trail off like Ichigo's had yesterday, pulling the hand away and reaching behind his neck to untangle the belt from Ichigo's wrists.

"I'll be fine," Ichigo said. He trusted Renji to do this. He had trusted Ichigo last night and he needed to repay that trust. "I would like to touch you. It's torture not being able to." His mouth curved as his hands came free and the belt hit the floor with a dull thud. Now that his hands were free, he could grasp a set of strong shoulders. "Do it." Ichigo's eyes darkened as he braced himself.

The redhead nodded and pressed a kiss to Ichigo's lips while returning his left hand to its original position and slowly slid the first finger inside, looking at Ichigo before moving it in and out at a slow pace.

His inner walls tensed around the intruding finger before Ichigo forced himself to relax. It didn't hurt really but it wasn't a normal happening either. He returned the kiss fiercely to distract himself.

Renji blinked but slid his tongue along Ichigo's lower lip. Maybe letting Ichigo dominate his mouth would get him to relax further? Great...the shinigami was hesitating now, and still worried. Running his right hand up Ichigo's back and stroking as much as was possible before sliding another finger inside, hoping Ichigo could stand it.

Sighing, he pulled Renji's tongue into a dance of twisting and sliding against one another as he felt another finger slip inside. The pain increased a bit but he remained relaxed. It would hurt less if he did. "Another." He whispered.

A frown graced the redhead's lips and shook his head, moving it to nibble at Ichigo's ear and moving his fingers in a scissoring motion and moving his other hand to let the fingers slide over Ichigo's erection. "Don't push yourself..." he sighed.

A shaky laugh left his mouth. "You worry too much Ren...Ah!" As Renji's finger had parted and pushed upwards they had brushed something inside him that left the air in his lungs to leave. "There." He panted and bucked up towards the hand on his erection and then down onto Renji's fingers.

Renji's lips curled back into a victorious smile, kissing Ichigo's neck again and slipping another in once he pumped his fingers in again, spreading the fingers while shifting his wrist to curl his fingers around Ichigo's cock and stroke it while leaning his forehead against Ichigo's shoulder, feeling his lower region twitch, jerking his hips and rubbing against Ichigo, latching his teeth onto the skin underneath his lips.

The multiple sensations Renji sent through his body was overloading his brain to the point he could only think of getting more pleasure. His hands on strong shoulders squeezed and slackened as his prostate was hit again. That along with a hand stroking him made him arch and jerk to get more of that friction. He growled as teeth began to leave the beginnings of more hickeys. "At least I'll be able to hide those easier."

A chuckle escaped Renji's mouth and removed his mouth to look up at Ichigo, stopping his fingers and hand to let Ichigo be able to answer his question without any distractions. "...ready for the next part?"

"Yeah." Ichigo smiled in response to Renji's laugh and readied himself for what was to come. "Just do it already."

Renji nodded and took his limbs occupying Ichigo out, moving his hands to cup Ichigo's rear-end, moving it to hover over his erection and pressed another kiss to Ichigo's lips, parting his lips slightly in case Ichigo needed to distract himself as the shinigami began to push himself inside.

"Ahh!" A small groan voiced the pain of having Renji push inside. His walls clenched in an effort to remove the intruding object. Relaxing around him, Ichigo slipped his tongue out to kiss Renji. He was glad of the distraction until he grew accustomed to the cock inside him. Since his encircled legs had loosened their grip, he tightened them which forced Renji deeper.

Renji, on the other hand, moaned as he was pushed farther into the tight heat while slipping his hands up to take Ichigo's hands into his own, intertwining their fingers while tightening his hold on Ichigo's and pressed the back of the teen's against the wall, shaking from the restraint to pound into the tightness. Sliding his tongue along Ichigo's before pulling his hips back and pushing in again with a soft growl.

Gasping from the duel feelings of Renji thrusting into him and his tongue sliding over his own, Ichigo gently bit the slick pink organ. "Now I know what it felt like for you." It was almost better to be on bottom in a way. He didn't have to do much and he got tons of pleasure.

Renji rolled his eyes a bit and chuckled, deciding to be a little mean and the next time he pulled out, instead of pushing in gently, he slammed back in, aiming to hit Ichigo's prostate.

Since Renji had been right on target a gasp assed his lips along with a few obscenities. "Oh fuck!" He hissed and his hips jerked forward to rub against the other's abdomen before he pushed down to get more of that bliss. Ichigo's hands left Renji's shoulders to scratch angry red lines down his lover's back.

Renji hissed as the nails dug into his skin and gripped Ichigo's hips, tracing his lips over the teen's ear, "Shh, don't want anyone to hear us." After speaking, he nibbled on Ichigo's ear, pulling back out and pushing back in at the same pace he had to make Ichigo react the way he had moments ago, letting his chin move to rest on the representative's shoulder, parting his lips with a husky groan.

"R-right," Ichigo managed to gasp out before his voice dissolved into more barely uttered curses along with a moan every once in a while. He reached over to move Renji's head from his shoulder and proceeded to kiss him senseless as his arms wound themselves around his neck.

A smile made its way to the redhead's lips as he pressed back into Ichigo's kiss, removing his left hand from the teen's hip to wrap the fingers around Ichigo's cock, tugging his hand back and then sliding it forth, using his right hand to pull Ichigo's hips closer, his cherry-colored eyes slipping shut while grazing his teeth along Ichigo's lower lip as he jerked his hips back and forth in a rhythm he hoped that the spiky haired Kurosaki was comfortable with.

Almost lazily, he slid his tongue over Renji's own while taking a swipe or two at his gums. Each groan and moan he made was swallowed by the Abarai, even the particularly load one he made as his previously neglected cock was stroked. He whined, pushed downwards and upwards to reach the breaking point. It was close. His fingers dug into glorious, long red locks. Every time his prostate was hit his inner walls clenched and relaxed. "Faster." The command was choked out past a moan.

Renji couldn't help but roll his eyes, sliding his right hand up Ichigo's back, pulling him farther off the wall and licked his lips, really wishing right now they weren't at that damn school and on Ichigo's bed so he could hear the noises Ichigo had to hold in. Growling, he complied, slightly arching against Ichigo, licking at Ichigo's chest, nipping at some patches and quickening his strokes pace. "Want it harder?" he smirked after tilting his head up and licking his lips sinfully.

Damn being in school! This wasn't nearly as enjoyable as it could be if they had been at home... As Renji picked up the pace the spike in pleasure increased tenfold. Maybe even more if his mind wasn't so fogged by it. Tiny rivulets of sweat crept down his back and chest as he held on for dear life. This was going to be on hell of an orgasm, he could tell. "Damn it Renji I'm not made of glass!"

"I was tryin' to make sure, ya idiot!" he hissed, biting on his lower lip so he could concentrate most of his energy downward, looking up at Ichigo and nearly ready to let the sounds he'd been biting down loose. God, Ichigo looked just as good like this...

His eyes had been closed to fully appreciate all the wonderful sensation playing across his skin. He felt as if he was on fire. Panting, Ichigo opened his eyes to see Renji staring at him. Those chocolate covered cherry colored orbs were looking at him such intensity it caused a blush to lightly dust pink across his cheeks. He purposely squeezed around Renji's cock, a small smirk on his lips.

Renji gasped out and then hissed, his right hand positioning itself near Ichigo's rear-end and smirked before he smacked it lightly, licking at Ichigo's neck and tightening his grasp on the spiky haired teen's erection, continuing to stroke it while licking his lips hungrily. Damn...when would Ichigo ever stop amazing him? ...possibly never. He chuckled a bit at that thought.

A grunt punctuated the light smack before the hand on his cock made him forget all else. With each squeeze and stroke, he felt his orgasm come closer. "Almost there...!" In an effort to bring it closer Ichigo tightened his grip on Renji's waist to bring him as deep as he could possibly go. An audible slap of flesh meeting flesh could be heard. In his lust crazed state, the eldest Kurosaki sibling didn't notice.

The redhead moaned deeply in his throat, the hand that slapped Ichigo's bottom grasped the globe and pressed his chest against Ichigo's working his hips hastily, losing all state of mind being in control of his actions and latching his teeth onto Ichigo's neck, pounding roughly into Ichigo, panting heavily while licking the wound he caused. As an afterthought, he quickly pressed a kiss to Ichigo's mouth to silence a scream if it were to occur.

A gasp was the response to the new bite mark on his neck until it was drowned out by another kiss. Responding to the press of his lips, Ichigo moved his hips in sync with Renji's thrusts. It was so close...! His erection twitched and his body tensed in anticipation.

Renji sighed and panted heavily, shoving his tongue into Ichigo's mouth once the other gasped, searching out the representative's tongue while his right hand squeezed Ichigo's ass, kneading it while his left hand continued its motions, growling possessively while petting the slit atop Ichigo's cock with his thumb, slamming into the other, wondering in the back of his mind if someone was going to burst in once they finished their so-called 'quickie'...not even close to recieving that title.

"Yessss!" That one word ended in a hiss as Ichigo finally felt his orgasm hit. That finger sliding over the tip of his cock and one more hit to his prostate had pushed him over the edge. His inner walls clamped down on Renji, trying to milk him for all he was worth. His hand clutched his flame haired lover's shoulder's in an effort to stay attached because his body had gone slightly jelly like. The bliss of reaching the peak put a satisfied smile on his lips. Kinda like when the cat just ate the canary. "Renji!"

Renji growled and pulled his face back with a soft cry, cumming and continuing to pump into Ichigo's tight heat until he let go of the teen's member to press against the wall, forehead locating itself against the slumped shoulder, panting heavily with shut eyes. Geez...Ichigo was a wild ride, he'd admit that much. "God, Ichi..." he breathed softly, "ya should owe me more often." That was, of course, a joke.

"G-god Ren. That was some fuck." Ichigo was panting, his chest rising and falling in time with Renji's own. He was content to stay in this position until they caught their breath. It wouldn't do to walk into class, chests heaving like they had just ran a marathon. That would lead to questions. And from there... Shaking his head, he dismissed those thoughts. They would be fine.


	10. Chapter 10

Renji moved slowly, regaining his breath and looked up at Ichigo with half-lidded cherry-colored pools. "I think we should just ditch the rest of school," he joked, grinning, "after all...what's the whole point of goin' through the rest of the day?" Setting the orange haired representative down, the redhead turned to straighten himself. "Well...I dunno 'bout you...but I really wanna get outta here."

Concentrating on taking in even breaths and slowing the rapid beating of his heart, the high school student had to agree. "I think you're right. I wouldn't be able to focus on the lessons anyway." A lopsided grin was on his face. Ichigo fiddled with his shirt and pants to get them all in the right places but from the look on his face anyone would know what had just happened. He'd been fucked. In a school bathroom no less. "Let's ditch."

Renji laughed softly at the sight and moved over to the teen, his hand's fingers running through the orange strands and pushing them back into place. "Awe...don't ya look cute." He took his hands away and placed a kiss on Ichigo's cheek. "Did ya hard enough to make ya pass out?" Renji moved to open the stall door and pushed it so they could step out, peeking out the door of the restroom. Shrugging, the red haired fukutaicho looked over at Ichigo, waiting.

A pout came to his lips as Renji called him cute. "I am not cute." Frowning, he motioned for the other man to leave the stall so he could get out too. "No one there I hope?" If one of his friends just happened to walk in, say Keigo for example, this would turn into something that could be a tad awkward.

"Didn't see anyone," Renji replied, heading out and shoving his hands into his pockets then turned abruptly, taking the make-up Ichigo had stored into his pocket out and uncapped it. "Ya got more bite marks...well, one on your neck, that's about it." Squeezing some onto his finger, he leaned in and smeared it over the bite. Capping it, he shoved it into his pocket with his hands moving to run through his hair to get the snarls out and sighed. "Great...now do ya see why I wanted my ponytail?"

Sighing as he stepped out of the cubicle and eyed his neck in the mirror, Ichigo fanned the cover-up to make it dry faster. "I'll just have to get you back for these marks...." Smiling wickedly, he pointedly looked at Renji's unblemished neck. "But there will be time for that." To make sure the make-up was securely in his pocket, he shoved it deep down inside the pouch of fabric. "I can see your point about your hair. Hmmmm...." Taking a strand and rolling it in his fingers, his brown orbs settled on the red. "I could brush it for you when we get to my house."

Renji tilted his head from side to side to show off the unmarked neck with a grin, "Yeah, maybe in a few more days. Think ya can wait that long?" The redhead looked at Ichigo with appreciative cherry-colored pools at the other bringing up the possibility of brushing his hair. Purring he took the hand running the fingers through his hair and lifted it to his hand and in a joking manner kissed the top. "I'd be delighted if ya did that, Ichi."

A bright blush appeared over Ichigo's cheeks as his hands were kissed. Renji could be quite chivalrous went when wanted to be. His chestnut eyes sparkled. "I'll hold to that," he said, referring to that chance to mark his neck. The smooth flesh was just begging for him to mutilate it with his teeth, mouth and tongue. "I've always wanted to brush your hair anyways."

Hearing that made a carefree smile make its way onto the fukutaicho's lips and released the teen's hand. "Well, I think I'll enjoy both, yours...doesn't look so tamable, just the way I like it." With that he pushed the door to the restroom open and took a step out with a goofy grin. Yeah, it'd be nice to feel Ichigo bite at his neck, run those fingers through his long hair while brushing it...so nice.

Looking forward to getting out of this hell hole called school, or his favorite nickname 'torture center', Ichigo stepped out of the public restroom to follow Renji out into the hallway. It was deserted thank goodness since calls were in session. But this period would soon end and then it would be crowded with tons of teens rushing to get the day over with. "We'd better get out of here quick seeing as this period is almost over. Once everyone gets let out of class it'll be chaos."

Nodding Renji headed towards the door and turned to give Ichigo a seductive look. Raising a hand to curl a finger in the beckoning way. "C'mon, Strawberry, let's jet." With that he turned and headed out the door.

He followed Renji, a little smirk on his lips as he sauntered outside beside the redhead. "How about we continue this in my bed?" Ichigo suggested, glancing over at the male next to him.

Fluttering his lashes in a girlish way the redhead giggled. "Why not, Ichi-kuuuun?" he purred then wiped that look off all at once. "If I get there first I top." Renji stated then bolted on ahead.

"What's with the eyelash thing?" Ichigo asked though he couldn't help but grin until Renji shot ahead. "Hey! Stupid Pineapple," he muttered and chased after the running redhead, quickly overtaking his head start. "You aren't going to beat me running like that!"

Renji gawked then rolled his eyes as he tapped his foot on the ground and sprung himself forth to skip ahead of Ichigo. "Ha! Take that!" he called back.

"Skipping? Really?" Shaking his head, he stepped up his pace and secretly grinned to himself. Ichigo could see the alley that would give him a shortcut to his house and he didn't mind playing dirty since Renji could always repay the favor later. After a few more minutes of running, he turned onto the alleyway and raced down it.

Renji bounded ahead and hopped a fence, nearly knocked plenty of people over and climbed a wired fence, tearing one of the uniform's sleeves off in the process before turning and seeing the house with a wide grin on his face.

Cutting through a few backyards, he avoided a bulldog that looked ready to bite his legs off. It started barking and yowling as he cursed and dived for his own yard. The canine caught the leg of his school pants and Ichigo cursed loudly as he felt it tear.

Heavy pants passed his lips as he wretched his arm away from the fence and growled once he had to forcably get it to let go of the second sleeve. "Shit, he's probably ahead of me by now." the redhead growled.

One more yard. He chanted that as he huffed and puffed for breath after getting away from the stupid dog. "I'm going to win," Ichigo growled, looking side to side to make sure there weren't any more dogs around to slow his progress. Thankfully, he didn't see any and ran quickly across the stretch of grass and dove into his backyard with a huge smile plastered on his face. "Ha! Take that Pineapple!"

Getting the sleeve free Renji bolted to the house and stumbled once he reached the curb and pushed the door open. "J-just n....need..." he panted, hands on his knees. "To...to get up...to that damn room of his..." Slowly he trudged his way up, slumping against the wall to catch his breath.

Sensing he was running out of time, he looked for a fast way to get to his room. His chocolate gaze zeroed in on the lattice Yuzu had their father install for the climbing vines and smirked. Ichigo quickly started climbing it, hand over hand, and reached the top. Climbing in the window of the bathroom upstairs, he hit the floor and groaned, scrambling up onto his feet. "A-almost..!" Smudges of dirt on his face and his cloths, he left the bathroom and looked around before cautiously heading towards his room.

Renji almost fell face-first when he reached the top of the steps and groaned once he did before seeing Ichigo and tackling the other down onto the floor. "No ya don't!" he cried, pushing himself up to go towards the room then.

"Like hell you'll win!" Ichigo recovered quickly, reaching out to grab Renji's ankle and yanking him back to fall on the ground. He managed to avoid being trapped under him and smile victoriously as he started scurrying to his bedroom.

The redhead squeaked once he was tugged down, his ass up in the air before moving to tackle Ichigo and rolled which sadly got Ichigo to being on top of him instead of the other way around. His left hand moved up and trailed the fingers along the teen's chest in random designs, tracing over the fabric-covered nipples as well.

He laughed at the squeak though it turned into a whine as he was caught. "You dick-ngh," Ichigo said but his words ended in a low moan as his nipples were circled. His eyes nearly rolled back at the light touches; even through the fabric of his shirt they felt amazingly good. "Playing dirty now?" He groaned, straddling Renji's waist and rocked his hips against the others.

Poking his tongue out Renji traced it along his lips before shivering with a light moan. "Maybe." Renji ground up against Ichigo and grabbed onto the shirt's front to tear it open to rub his hands over the flesh revealed as the redhead leaned his head in to nibble and suck at the orange head's neck.

Gasping lightly as his shirt was ripped; he panted and started rocking his groin faster into Renji. Reaching out, he tangled his fingers in crimson locks and dragged the other's mouth up to his. Running the tip of his tongue over lips, Ichigo planted his own lips over Renji's. Taking a hand away from hair, it snuck down to slip under the shirt belonging to the man under him and upwards to pinch a nipple.

Shudders raked about his system before Renji let out a submissive sound before letting his lips part to have his tongue go over Ichigo's as his hands rose. Fingers trailed through the spiky strands and grasped them once he moved to deepen the kiss as his chest arched up with a pleased whine.

Chuckling deep in his chest at the sounds Renji was making, he nevertheless found they were turning him on. Tilting his head to the side, he felt his back arch as fingers went through his own much shorter hair. "Does this mean I win?" Ichigo's tongue entered the fiery man's mouth to tangle with another.

"No shit, sherlock." Renji teased as he trailed his tongue along Ichigo's cheek, a hand running down the teen's neck and down the arm. "Let's have some 'fun' tonight as well."

"Can't wait to have you screaming my name as I fuck you senseless." Grinning down at Renji, he yanked on the long strands in his grasp. "How do you feel about sex in the hallway?" Ichigo was pretty sure they would have the house to themselves long enough but it was a bit thrilling to have the threat of getting caught hanging above them.

Renji's head cocked back and let out a husky moan once his hair was tugged. Parting his lips he allowed his tongue to trace the lower. "Mmm, sounds kinky and fun." he replied, reaching a hand down to play with the clasp to Ichigo's pants. "Think ya can handle it?"

"Think you can handle me?" Ichigo retorted, hastily unbuttoning Renji's shirt because he didn't want to in interfere with the hand on the pants. Dipping his head down to lick inked skin with his tongue, he traced the patterns.

The redhead arched his chest up and trembled as his other hand played with Ichigo's hair.

Nipping at intervals, he soon found himself licking around Renji's left nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking hard only to give the other the same treatment. The orange haired man continued his pathway down, sticking his tongue into the inked man's belly button to tease him. "What position?" Ichigo asked the other, his voice husky and his eyes darkened by lust.

Renji's back arched and twisted his body while grasping Ichigo's hair. What seemed like purrs passed his lips before the man moved to flip them over and moved downwards until he was face-to-face with the teen's cock. Grasping the flaps he pushed them aside as well as the boxers before taking the tip into his mouth. "...'ride.'"

"Ngh..! Good choice," Ichigo said, a gasp passing his parted lips as moist warmth closed over the head of cock. Running his fingers through silken red tresses, his other hand brushed away the strands that had fallen over Renji's face. "Am I prepping you or are you going to do yourself?" His lips curved upwards as he watched the other through lowered lids.

Renji's lips curved into a smirk and pushed his pants down, reaching a hand back to prod at the entrance before slipping the finger in, and his upper-half jerking with a groan rumbling from his throat. Nibbling at the head the man then ventured down and sucked before deep-throating while he slid another finger in to stretch himself.

"Fuck Renji!" Even though he couldn't see it exactly, just imagining the other man pumping his fingers in and out of himself was making him a little dizzy. The mouth on him wasn't helping either. Ichigo growled and thrust shallowly into Renji's mouth and throat for some relief. His hold on crimson locks tightened as his other hand scratched the floor for purchase.

The first thrust into his mouth caused the redhead to gag but closed his eyes as he toyed with himself while curling his fingers at times. Growling he pressed his free hand to Ichigo's hip and bit lightly at the erection in his mouth. His tongue trailed along the sides then on his way down again he purposely made a swallowing action while groaning as his hair was tugged, since it was being held captive.

Ichigo groaned, biting his lower lip hard enough to draw blood as he felt the velvet heat constrict around him. He made a sound of protest when a hand stilled his hips but the bite, light as it had been, reminded him that those teeth could bite harder. Then Renji swallowed around him, purposely he was sure, ripping a throaty moan from him. It was absolute bliss, drops of sweat gathered on his chest and his neck.

The redhead pulled off the cock and licked his lips in a teasingly slow way. Humming more to himself than anything before brushing his lips along the arousal before taking a sac into his mouth and tugging lightly as he slipped a third finger into his prepped hole.

Starting to unravel from the feeling of those sensual touches, he gripped Renji's hair and dragged him up to his lips. Slipping his tongue inside the redhead's mouth to tangle with another, he pulled back. "Done prepping yourself yet?" Ichigo slid his fingers down his spine and placed his hand over the inked man's. "Or do you need some help?"

Renji hissed once his face was forced away but kissed Ichigo back and had his tongue go to play with the orange head's feverishly. A whine came once the teen pulled his lips back and the Abarai slipped his fingers back to reposition himself above Ichigo's cock. "The only help I need is to relive this." Licking his lips his chin jerked downwards to motion at his own erection before coiling his arms around Ichigo's neck. "Think ya can do that?"

Ja ne~!


End file.
